Naruto Senju
by draagon537
Summary: see what happens when naruto's fate changes and he has a place to call home and a family that cares/ naruto x hinata naruto x oc harem / strong smart dark at times naruto maybe godlike in the future/ sharingan rinnegan mutation
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Senju **

**Hey readers, welcome to the first chapter of Naruto Senju, now I suppose some will get the meaning of the title but if not too bad. Now something I want to talk to you about the story that probably will be mentioned Itachi killed his whole clan except his family, Tsunade will not be so old, she will be same age as Minato, that's all for now**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The demon**

It was a relatively peaceful night with a clear sky not even one cloud, shinobi and other late works were in bars drinking the night away, in all everyone seemed... "Die demon" happy

A small boy was running away from a mob of civilians down an empty street, passing the odd restaurant or bar, where the drunk threw bottles at him "stop running, you killed my brother"

"No I didn't, leave me alone" the small boy ran into an alley way hoping he lost the mop of people but his hope was crushed when a shinobi in the crowd spotted him and called out to the rest of the mob.

"We did it, at last the demon scum will die" the same shinobi that called him out drew a kunai with his left hand "but first" he slashed his kunai across the boy's cheek, leaving a shallow but long cut across his face which left a trail of blood down his face "for all of my fellow comrades and my love ones, I shall make you suffer"

"But I never did anything it's not fair" the boy curled up into a ball

The man had a evil grin as he moved his right hand behind him, a second later he had a pouch full of ninja equipment held up in the air "Your right demon, I can't have all the fun, anyone who does not have a proper weapon, take one for free just torture the little bastard" many were shouting in approval as the shinobi got pats on the back for his generosity

"Now what should I cut first, his eyes to stop crying, his tongue to stop his lies or maybe..." the civilian was sent flying as a punch to his face destroyed it literately, killing him

"W-what happened" the figure appeared from the shadows holding 'the demon' in her arms "TSUNADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Protecting my son, now since I already know my question, ANBU!" several anbu appeared behind the mob blocking their path "now die for treason, against the hokage's law"

"You are the traitors for protecting that d-"the woman fell lifelessly as a blade cut her throat

Tsunade pushed her son's head between her breasts "don't worry little Naruto, mommy's here now" Naruto nuzzled his head as he fell asleep exhausted

(Five years later)

Naruto was sitting in a class located on the second floor of the ninja academy, he had long blond hair that ended at his shoulders and was tied into a pony tail also he had two bangs. He wore standard shinobi sandals, anbu pants and a short gray sleeveless kimono with the Senju symbol on the back. His half closed blue eyes wandered the classroom looking for something more interesting than the math lesson.

Beside him on his left was the emo also known as Sasuke Uchiha, he had a black duck style hair, black eyes and wore simple white shorts with a blue shirt also showing his clan symbol on his back

On his right was Sakura Haruno the pink banshee, she had long straight pink hair, green eyes and she wore a pink, red overall with black shorts

"Now class I want you to do the following..." the bell rang as most of the class jumped for joy, rushing out of the classroom, while the rest just casually walked out not caring or just kept on sleeping aka Shikamaru

"Naruto, Sasuke how about we go eat lunch together" Sasuke turned around just to say the usual "go away your annoying" while Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking ignoring the banshee

Sakura sighed as she went to find Ino "am I not pretty enough or something, maybe Ino has some makeup"

Ten minutes into lunch and Naruto was watching the clouds with Shikamaru as Sasuke sat in silence with his eyes closed and Choji was munching on some chips "come on you guys don't you want to do something, that is not sitting around, we could play ninja or something"

"Too troublesome but I suppose I could play one game" Shikamaru sat up

"I don't play little kids games" Sasuke huffed

"It would be fun but what is the point if our test to become real shinobi is after lunch" Naruto stood up "I'm going to get some stuff so I can celebrate when I pass the test"

Sasuke smirked "like you can pass, bet you don't know a thing about hand signs or weapons"

Naruto chuckled "say that again when you're at the top of the class, like I am but it is too late now I will always be the most skilled" the two glared at each other before leaving

(After lunch)

"This is so boring" Naruto slammed his head on the desk "I think I will just go to sleep"

"Want to sleep on my lap" he gave her a glare saying 'fuck off your annoying' "come on" she patted her lap not getting the message

"Naruto your next" Sasuke walked towards them with a smug smirk "good luck" he said sarcastically Naruto repeated it as he walked past the Uchiha. Sasuke looked confused but when he heard Sakura speak to him, he cursed to himself

(Test room)

Iruka smiled at the blonde "Now create four shadow clones" Naruto did the single hand sign and four puffs of smoke appeared revealing four more Narutos "now for your final test transform them into four different people

The Naruto clones did another hand sign and all four transformed in a puff of smoke, the first transformed into Iruka, the second into Tsunade, the third into the third hokage and the last one into a cat masked anbu, Naruto heard Iruka clapping so he released the clones "so I passed I take it"

"With flying colours, you can return to class now or go home, your dismissed to get ready to become a ninja tomorrow" Iruka went back to writing reports as Naruto smiled at his first nice teacher then left

(Naruto's bedroom)

Naruto was lying down with his eyes closed, asleep and awake at the same time. In Naruto's mindscape, Naruto was in a meditating position as Kurama was giving him a huge lector

**"****Again, let my chakra flow through you"** Kurama was shouting while sitting down annoyed **"don't resist my power, tame it, use it as if it was your ordinary chakra"**

Naruto was covered in a cloak of red chakra with three tails swinging wildly "what do you think I'm trying to do" he gritted his teeth before the cloak of chakra burst

**"****Terrible, you can't even master three tails just terrible"** the giant fox shook his head in disapproval

"Well sorry I am not a giant fox with demonic chakra and just a human with normal chakra" Naruto pouted facing his back to the fox

**"****I started off with normal chakra too"**

"You had thousands of years of practice"

**"****It never took me that long to master it, only a few years"**

"And you want me to master it in a few months, what is wrong with you?"

**"****Let's just keep practicing, wake me up when you mastered three tails"** Kurama walked deeper in her cage, leaving a pissed off blond

'Just you wait Kurama, when it is that time, I will have done it' he grinned then started to train again, he continued to train in his mindscape all night as his body slept

(Classroom)

The whole class was having a discussion on how to behave in a team and surprisingly the whole class was paying attention instead of skipping class "now class I will put you into the correct teams, the people on these teams will be your partners on missions all the time unless the hokage changes the team for a certain mission, team 1 will be..."

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno..." Sakura was cheering by jumping up and down while Sasuke had a massive tick mark on his forehead "and Sai Uzumaki" Naruto chuckled at the Uchiha's team but glared at Sai 'it's him'

(Flashback)

Kurama or Kyuubi no kitsuni was being tamed by chakra chains after attacking the leaf, Kushina just had the fox ripped from her, resulting in her dying. Minato was arguing with his wife Kushina on how to stop the fox

"I will not allow you to seal the fox into my son" Kushina hugged her son tightly

"But he will be a hero in the village, everyone will respect him, he might even become hokage" Minato pleaded

"You are joking right, I had the beast sealed inside of me and I got beat up every day, the only time they stopped was when you were there, for that reason alone I will not let my son suffer, seal the fox into someone else's child" Kushina glared making cold sweat go down his back

"I don't want to and I can't, no one else except a Uzumaki can have the Kyuubi sealed in them without dying" Kushina's glare intensified

"Are you forgetting something, the Uzumakis are descendants from the Senju so take Tsunade's son" she grinned darkly showing her true nature "now go, what are you waiting for seal the Kyuubi and save the village" she said smugly

In defeat he used the flying raijin to go to the Senju compound

In Naruto's bedroom Tsunade was looking over baby Naruto as he was sleeping until Minato appeared behind her, she looked around confused "what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be stopping the Kyuubi"

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"You're sorry? For what?" she put on a serious face "well" he suddenly pushed her out of the way and grabbed Naruto then disappeared in a flash, reappearing in a flash in front of the Kyuubi

*death reaper seal*

(End flashback)

'It's your fault people hate me but you did cause me and Kurama to meet, so I will forgive you for now' Naruto turned back to Iruka

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Senju" Hinata blushed shyly more than she would usually do and Naruto smirked giving the Hyuga a seductive look deepening her blush "and Shaya Uchiha (Sasuke's sister)" the girl in question licked her lips

"Sensei, don't the two top grades and dead last go together in a team" Ino shouted out hoping to get on Naruto's or Sasuke's team

"Usually yes but Naruto was requested to be trained by his own clan so we decided to put clan heirs into one group, this means Sasuke has to take Naruto's place on team 7, any questions... good now team 9 will be..."

One minute later

"Ok everyone, wait for your new sensei, good luck make the leaf proud" Iruka walked out of the classroom, the moment the door closed, it flung open again revealing the busty Tsunade

Seeing Naruto looking bored, she grinned at the idea she thought of "hey my little Naruto, have you been a good boy" using her speed she tackled Naruto in a hug, before he could blink, his head was being forced between her assets, at the same time the boys wished they could get a hug like that but the girls were having dirty thoughts, most having nosebleeds

A crack echoed through the room, Tsunade loosened her grip to notice Naruto was out for the count, she laughed nervously "team 8 be on the roof in five minutes"

**Chapter end**

**So guys I want reviews on how you liked or didn't like the story but please don't just say it is crap, no one likes a flamer, anyways here is my question of the day**

**What summon will Naruto have?**

**Toad**

**Fox**

**Wolf**

**Phoenix**

**Something else but not slug or snake that is all**

**Drag out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Senju **

**Sup readers, here is the chapter**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.****

**Torture or training **

Team 8 were on the roof sitting down "Alright guys we shall start by introducing ourselves, I will go first" Tsunade cleared her voice before continuing "my name is Tsunade Senju, my likes are Naruto, healing the injured and sake. My dislikes are anyone who hurts my family, paperwork and hangovers. My hobbies are embarrassing Naruto and drinking sake. My dream for the future is... to rid the world of perverts" she pointed to Shaya "go"

"Ok my name is Shaya Uchiha; my likes are my mother, my friends and training with my mother. My dislikes are my father and brother perverts and power obsessed idiots. My hobby is to train with my mother and my dream is to change the Uchiha reputation"

"Next" she pointed to Hinata

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga, I like my friends and my family, and I dislike b-being always n-nervous and s-stuttering" she started playing with her fingers "my hobbies i-is playing and t-training, my dream is to stop t-the c-curse of my c-clan the c-caged b-bird s-seal" Tsunade nodded before looking at Naruto

"You all already know me" he got a glare from the blond "fine, I am Naruto Senju, my likes are my precious people and training, I hate the village for almost everything that has happened, the village council and people who can't tell the difference between sword and sheath" Naruto sighed before continuing "my hobbies are to train and..." he let out a small giggle "my dream is no longer a dream it is a nightmare and I am living it"

Tsunade looked sad to see Naruto have so much hatred for the village her grandfather founded "that's all for today, meet me at training ground 43 at 7am, the one beside the forest of death, be ready for training" with that she disappeared in a flash, Naruto waved at them before jumping on the roof tops

(Next day)

6:30 am, Naruto was sitting under a tree wearing a new outfit, the outfit consisted a black t-shirt, a long black coat with white outlines, the coat also had a few metal plates for protection and finally he had mesh armour under his shirt (to sword art online fans, kirito's outfit, going to put a picture on my profile) he wore his head band on his shoulder letting his hair flow freely

Shaya and Hinata were walking towards the blond, Hinata wearing her usual outfit and had a blush as usual, Shaya was wearing a red vest like outfit with bandages at her hips which made her assets look like they went from a c-cup to a d-cup, the outfit left her legs bare except for the fish net on her left leg and her ninja pouch on her right (got a picture)

"Hey Naruto" Shaya shouted from the other side of the training field and Hinata being Hinata gave a shy wave

Naruto opened one eye "hey" he got up and stretched "so we can start now if you're ready" as on queue Tsunade jumped from a tree

"Alright guys, first we shall begin with a test" the three genin just looked at her "all three of you verse me, I will decide if you will be genin or be sent back to the academy"

The three of them blinked not registering what was said "now fight me, I will be waiting in the forest" she jumped through the forest hopping on branches

"WHAT" Naruto and Shaya shouted while Hinata stayed quiet, as the Uchiha was about to run a hand stopped her "we need a plan first" the two girls nodded in agreement

(Later in the forest)

Tsunade was behind a tree, not caring about hiding as there was a Hyuga on the team, she suddenly felt a rise in chakra 'w-what'

*fire style – fireball jutsu*

Shaya fired the jutsu through the tree Tsunade was hiding behind, luckily the blond managed to get out of the way 'damn'

As Tsunade landed she noticed a shadow above her, dodging just in time Naruto's fist hit the ground, making a crater "I see you have mastered my chakra fist jutsu but I am still better" Naruto took the challenge as both charged at high speeds punching each other's fist

A shockwave shook the ground showing the power behind the chakra fist, much to his dismay Naruto was sent skidding back ten feet then he fell on his knee but he grinned because at the last minute he dropped a smoke bomb

'Hm he can't see in the smoke ether... crap' she suddenly felt soft hands hit her, cursing herself for being an idiot she managed to kick Hinata before anymore chakra points were closed

Quickly throwing shuriken, Shaya gave the two a chance to escape Tsunade 'hm I can't match Tsunade's strength unless I use my three tail mode but I can't use my ace yet' Naruto gritted his teeth 'oh yeah, I can beat her in this' he did a few hand signs and his hands glowed blue, giving the girls a look they knew what he was planning

*fire style – phoenix flower jutsu*

*wind palm*

The fire enhanced by the wind made Tsunade jump out the way, right where Naruto wanted as Tsunade was about to land he grabbed her ankles making her fall to her knees "I think we win mother"

"Yes you guys were amazing and another thing when we are on a mission or training I am not 'mother' I am your most kind loving teacher" she cracked her knuckles and he gulped "now you all pass, it is time for training"

(5 months later)

The three genin were doing training exercises that would make guy go greener than his green tights, over the months Shaya had unlocked her sharingan with three tomoe spinning wildly, Hinata had increased her confidence, which helped her train better making her stronger than ever. Naruto's muscle was now toned to a perfect balance for a shinobi, with that new strength his speed is now tenfold as he could manage to keep up with rock lee also in secret he has mastered five tails.

Currently Naruto was working on chakra control and using it on weapons, he was in a meditating position working on a control exercise which was how long can you sit upside down using chakra and use chakra to hold a leaf on your head, most would call it crazy but it really was working

Shaya was using a sword she bought 4 months ago, it was a chakra sword black in colour with inscribed kanji for cursed soul, and she was practicing the crescent moon style from a scroll

Hinata was learning medical ninjutsu in secret from her clan because of certain family reasons and learned the clan jutsu from the clan so they won't suspect a thing

"Ok team it is time for your first mission" Tsunade appeared in a swirl of leaves

Naruto was quick to say no thanks "sorry but I don't want to catch run away cats like the other teams" he stopped his chakra falling of the tree, spinning round he landed on his feet

"Don't worry it is C-rank, so we can put your skills to the test" Naruto rolled his eyes

"But sensei C-rank is still bad, the best there is to fight a small group of bandits" Tsunade glared at them cracking her knuckles

"We ARE doing this mission whether you like it or not, pack for a two week journey" Naruto and Shaya disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Hinata asked about her progress in medical ninjutsu

(Hokage's office, the next morning)

"Hey old man" Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto as he got a hit on the head for his disrespect "I'm sorry ok" he pleaded to the girls

Sarutobi looked through some papers before saying "so you have never been on a mission before" he earned a nod "ok, since it is a bit late to do all the D-ranked missions before the exams I will let it slide but don't think I will let it happen again" Tsunade scratched the back of her head nervously "anyway you may come in now Tazuna"

An old man drinking sake opened the door "are these little kids and a woman supposed to protect me, what a joke"

"Shout the hell up and we will protect you alright" Shaya shouted 'and you tell me to be polite'

"Sure, sure let's go" he walked out of the room

(Walking to the wave)

Team 8 were casually walking on an empty path, talking about what Tazuna was doing in the wave, everyone except Tazuna thought about the puddle they just passed

"Hinata, how strong are they" Shaya whispered to the pale eyed girl

"Chunin by the looks of it, how about we ignore them" as on queue the two puddles went up in a small puff of smoke and two Chunin attacked them with two gauntlets with a chain attached to them, the two of them were about to run at them but felt a piece of cold metal touch their necks

"Don't move" two Naruto shadow clones were holding kunai touching their neck "who are you and why attack us" both of them had cold sweat running down their backs

"We are the demon brothers and we were hired to kill the bridge builder that's all I swear, please let us go" the clones puffed into smoke, not because they were dispelled but because a giant cleaver sword slashed them in half

"You are useless getting beat by a genin" a tall man with combat pants, no shirt, a bandage mask covering his face and brown hair jumped beside the sword and lifted it on his shoulder

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist, what a surprise" Tsunade walked in front of the group "Hinata protect Tazuna, the silent killing won't work if you can see him, Naruto, Shaya deal with the demon brothers I will deal with Zabuza"

"Well I am honoured to be known by the legendary sannin and best medical ninja alive but..." he disappeared in the mist behind Tazuna "it's over" using chakra in his legs Naruto managed to save both Hinata and Tazuna by stabbing Zabuza with a kunai "WHAT"

Everyone looked shocked even his own team seeing Naruto move so fast, Naruto looked down to see water where there is supposed to be blood "you're good for a genin but face me you die" Zabuza's water clone went back to water as the real one cleaved Naruto in half but Naruto appeared to also be a water clone

"That was so obvious, nobody needs a sharingan to copy what you did" he held a kunai to Zabuza's throat, with that Zabuza started laughing

"You must be quite dumb, saying something like that with eyes like those but even if you can copy me, a mere copy can't compare with the original" Naruto was confused when he said 'eyes like those' but stopped thinking when Zabuza appeared behind him, he put a little cut on the throat of the clone dispelling it then ducked under the massive sword but got kick in the gut which sent him flying 'this kid is strong but how is he this strong'

**Chapter end**

**There we go another chapter finished, review, fav and follow if you like, now anyone who can guess correctly what 'eyes like those' means gets one giant cookie with chocolate chips and everything**

**Drag out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Senju **

**Thank you fanfictionhunter for giving a guess on what you thought my little puzzle was, just read and you will know if you were correct or incorrect**

**Well I have nothing to say so what are you waiting for, go and read the chapter**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.****

**Demon vs. Demon**

'How can a genin be this strong, I know some are gifted but not this gifted' Zabuza thought as he ran at Naruto ready to kill him when he landed but stopped when Hinata used a wind palm to stop him while Naruto landed in the water 'that's it'

*water style – water prison jutsu*

Zabuza smirked knowing possibly the strongest genin was trapped "you should have known to get out of the water fast since I am a water ninja, now to deal with the other pests"

*water style – wat...*

"Arg what the hell" Zabuza released the water prison jutsu and jumped back looking at his hand which was now burned "how did you... what the hell is that" he looked at the blond who was covered in red chakra and had one tail swinging behind him

He grinned "I was planning to surprise everyone later on but I guess I will show you, this is my ace, my chakra cloak" Tsunade who was worried in the current situation panicked about Kyuubi escaping prepared a seal "don't do that mo- Tsunade sensei"

"B-but the k..." she heard him chuckle

"This is my power, I am under control and I want this to be a secret **understand"** she flinched when she heard her own son commanding her to shut up "now Zabuza it is time to see who will die, I wonder which demon will survive" both of them smirked

"Kid you are strong but I have been killing before you were born" he did a few hand signs and Naruto copied exactly

*water style – water dragon jutsu* both shouted before the water took form of two dragons that crashed into each other, when the water was falling, Naruto and Zabuza were trying to overpower the other, Zabuza using his massive sword and Naruto using a kunai strengthened by kurama's chakra. Both were at a standstill until Zabuza used a bit more strength

'Kurama, three tails' Naruto felt the chakra pump into his system as two more tails formed making three tails

**'****Naruto, your body can't handle anymore chakra finish this fight now' **Kurama said in all seriousness, Naruto nodded

While the fight was happening Hinata was shaking in fear as the chakra and killing intent was so dense, it was suffocating her, Shaya on the other hand managed to stay strong barely but her interests were more on Naruto's eyes as they changed from their normal blue to what seemed to be a mutated sharingan

Naruto's eyes were now completely red even the whites of his eyes were red, his eye had three circles, with each ring there was three tomoe around it. Overall his eye looked like three sharingans all in one eye

All of team 8 stared at Naruto frozen on the spot, even the demon brothers stopped struggling and stared, it wasn't until two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck that everyone unfroze "thank you for weakening Zabuza" a hunter ninja jumped to Zabuza picking him then shunshin away

Everyone sighed in relief as it was over, exhausted from his fight Naruto fell over unconscious "Naruto!" everyone even Tazuna ran to him scared that he was hurt

Tsunade picked him up holding him bridal style "don't worry he has just pushed his body beyond his own limits"

"S-sensei what was that c-chakra? It was too bright to use my byakugan and it was so dark" Hinata questioned twirling her fingers to show that she was nervous

"I can't tell you" Tsunade looked at Tazuna "do you have a place to stay" he nodded and walked in front

"But sensei you should know, he is your son after all" Shaya huffed not getting any information "and what is with his eyes, what are they?"

Tsunade sighed "I know what the chakra is but it is personal to Naruto so he should tell you if he wants but those eyes, I have never seen anything like it before in my life" after that everyone walked in silence

(Tazuna's house – Naruto's mindscape)

"What the hell, you said I would be able to handle three tails but then I just collapsed" Naruto screamed at Kyuubi who was in her human form pretending to be scolded

**"****Well sorry you can't handle it anyway I said for the fight not after the fight"** Naruto mumbled a few things about the fox **"SHUT UP, now we have more important things to talk about, your eyes"**

"Eyes? What are you talking about?" he looked at the water on the floor, seeing his own reflection, he crapped himself "what the hell... cool these look awesome, is your chakra doing this"

**"****Well? Partially yes, more like influencing your power, you have the eyes of my mother"** Kurama seemed to flinch at the memory, Naruto pretended not to see knowing she would not want to talk about it. Then realisation hit him

"You have a mother, when you are an immortal being that has apparently lived forever has a mother" he gave a stupid face

**"****I guess I can't hide it, my mother is queen juubi ruler of all demons or as you humans call her ten tails, the demon that faced the sage of six paths"** Naruto showed a face of confusion but remained silent **"you humans tell the stories about how the sage beat the juubi but that could not be more wrong, they were lovers not enemies"**

**"****But I am not going to bore you with the story, so anyway you may have the strongest eyes in existence but right now they're level of power is just above an average sharingan"**

"So how do I get them as powerful as you say, not to mention you have not told me the power I will get" Naruto asked interested for once

**"****Tell you what I have a little deal for you, I will train you everything I know as fast as I can and once I have release me and my sisters from all jinchuuriki" **Kurama smiled honestly

"Won't everything I have been taught go to waste once I can't use any demonic chakra and don't jinchuuriki die with their tailed beast being extracted" he crossed his arms

**"****With those eyes you will live extraction and since you already had demonic chakra forced into your system it will stay there like normal chakra, so what do you say be the new juubi or be powerless like everyone else"** he nodded gaining a hug from the fox in human form **"here is your reward for choosing the right answer and to say sorry for before"**

She clicked her fingers and her clothes burned off leaving her naked, Naruto was sent flying by a nosebleed **"you like this don't you" **she laughs at him** "since I am a fox you can't seduce me but"** Kurama started jumping, her double D breasts going all over the place, increasing Naruto's blood loss but luckily it was his mind **"better than your icha icha paradise isn't it?"** she clicked her fingers again and her clothes appeared again** "time to wake up Naruto"**

(Back to normal)

Naruto slowly opened and closed his eyes adjusting to the light 'my head' he held his head messaging his temples 'where am I' he looked around before going to the door, before he could open it, he fell to his knees **'hatred and pain is the only thing in this world let it consume you',** 'who was that' he rubbed his head then sighed before opening the door

Wishing he never opened the door as Shaya and a small boy were shouting at each other, Tsunade and Tazuna were just laughing at their childish behaviour, and Hinata was the only person to notice him and patted on a cushion, inviting him to sit down. Even when he sat in front of them they still never noticed him.

After five minutes it wasn't until Hinata giggled at a joke that everyone noticed Naruto, who gave a simple "hey"

"When did you get here?" Shaya asked

"Five minutes ago when you were arguing, thought you would have noticed me walk by you, Naruto lied back on the floor looking at the ceiling" he sat back "so what were y-"

"Don't ignore me to talk to your boy friend, you know what forget it go on then go make out" Shaya turned around in embarrassed, only for the boy to push her then trip up on the table and face planted on Naruto. Luckily her long hair covered her and Naruto as her lips slammed against his, although no one saw it did not help her as Naruto had to push her off, when she was tomato red and with hearts in her eyes

The boy gritted his teeth before running off "sorry about that Inari has been this way since his father died trying to stand up to Gato" Tazuna looked down ending the conversation "now back to business, be up early tomorrow so I can start on the bridge"

(Tazuna's guest room)

"So Naruto, are you going to tell us what that chakra on the bridge was" Hinata asked politely

"And what has happened to your eyes" interrupted Shaya

Tsunade sat quietly listening carefully "sure I will tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret from everyone else" the girls nodded then Naruto told them part of the story

"I don't know why people see you as the demon but I have got to say, you did look good when you were fighting" Shaya jumped on top of him like she was going to ride him, her hands on his shoulder pushing him down "can you teach me that"

Naruto smirked and chuckled "aren't you a bit young to know about that stuff but if you insist I could show you how to do it right" Tsunade was rolling on the floor laughing at Shaya's face "I'm sorry but this will do for now" he kissed her on the cheek deepening the blush and Hinata puffed her cheeks

"Oh Naruto, I think Hinata is getting mad not getting a kiss" Tsunade laughed at the Hyuga's face

"I'm sorry to hurt your feelings Hinata, here you go to say sorry" he kissed her cheek then she fainted, Tsunade fake coughed and put her head to the side waiting for a kiss which she got but on the lips instead "now who's embarrassed" he grinned before sitting at the wall trying to go to sleep

Tsunade shook off her small blush 'I hope things can stay like this forever' she smiled then went to sleep

**Chapter end**

**So guys here it is the third chapter, please review, fav and follow**

**I have put up two pictures on what Naruto's eyes look like, the whole eye and what it looks like to everyone, feel free to go see them. Now if you have read the summary it said pairings are undecided, well now they are Hinata, Shaya and maybe Tsunade but only if you ask**

**There can be two other people in the harem except Sakura because well let's just say she isn't my favourite character and in this story Naruto finds her annoying**

**My list of recommendations, feel free to pick anyone**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**Kurenai **

**To be honest I can't be bothered writing them all out so pick any girl you want and I will count up the number of votes**

**Drag out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Senju**

**Hello guys I have one thing to say, I am sorry for not describing Kyuubi's human form, thanks for the reminder fanfictonhunter so here it is. Kyuubi has long red hair that goes down to her thighs, orange slitted eyes, d cup breasts. She wears a dark red kimono which her nine tails hang out and no shoes**

**For Tsunade she will look the same but it is how she really looks, not having to use a jutsu to look young**

**To the guest saying he should not have the summoning jutsu but have the mokuton (wood style), yes that is a possibility for the future when Naruto is stronger because right now he is still a genin**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.****

**The bridge**

It has been a long travel for team 8, walking for miles and getting up early, just like this morning but since it was their unlucky day, Zabuza had shown up again with the masked hunter ninja and around about 200 mercenaries "hm, you might be strong but not even you can stop me and my little group" Zabuza grinned behind his mask

Naruto walked forward but was stopped by Tsunade "no Naruto, I will deal with him" Naruto simply nodded and faced the mercenaries

"I will deal with them" he drew two kunai, one in each hand then used his speed to go by the two ninjas "I trust you two can take that one down" he smiled before facing the mercenaries

"H-hai" Hinata said shyly with a blush as Shaya remained quite but still had a small blush

Zabuza started the battle by releasing his hidden mist jutsu. Naruto charged at the hired men slashing at them easily with his kunai then dodging the next attack with ease due to the lack of skill they had. Thanks to his tenant his stamina was unlimited but that didn't help with his boredom, so to end it quickly he released a scroll full of shuriken and just looked at the dying people heartlessly

(Meanwhile)

Zabuza was getting pushed back as his silent killing never worked as Tsunade was a good sensor and managed to counter with a chakra fist

He was backing off as Tsunade was punching wildly, not that he was afraid to face her directly but his sword would probably break with one or two punches a chance he was not going to take. He jumped in the air to get some time to perform hand signs but got a punch in the ribs not being fast enough "bitch... that hurt"

"I'm so sorry" she smirked sarcastically, she ran up to him preparing a chakra fist, he grinned as he swung his sword at the right time as Tsunade could not stop in time, block the attack or attack first. She cursed herself for her stupidness, she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to hit but it never came, she opened her eyes again to see Naruto struggling to stop the blade with his kunai

Zabuza laughed lightly "well kid, you have surprised me again, to hold your own against me and to take all those mercenaries on and defeat them in such a short time" waiting for a reply but no reply came so Zabuza used all his strength to push Naruto back a few feet. Still waiting for a response from the blond but all he got was a glare from those eyes "I like the look in your eyes kid, it seems you are like me, the cold hearted person on the team"

"So you think I am like you huh? Well sorry to say we are totally different and similar at the same time" Naruto channelled chakra into his kunai doubling its size "our similarity is only that we can and love killing, I might say I am cold hearted as well but that is all we have in common, one of our differences is that you chose this path while I was forced on it"

"You're interesting" Zabuza and Naruto both used chakra in their legs as they sprint in a flash, at the same time they swung their weapon at each other, both cutting the other deeply but could not chop the other in half as their own weapons partially blocked the other. Both jumped back as Tsunade punched the ground sending bricks everywhere

Zabuza was holding his cut trying to stop the blood but had no luck, he looked at Naruto and smirked 'he should be... what the hell' Naruto's cut was literally vanishing, thanks to Kurama

*water style – water dragon jutsu*

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other then nodded

*fire style – grand fireball jutsu*

*wind style – great breakthrough*

The combined jutsu made a massive wall of fire at the water dragon, evaporating it before it even got close. Zabuza who could not escape from the fire wall hid behind his massive sword hoping it would hold against the heat. As the smoke died down the two saw Zabuza on his knees with his sword laying down on the ground in front of him, they both noticed his legs and arms had 3rd degree burns

(With hunter ninja, Hinata and Shaya)

Currently the two genin were trapped in a dome made of ice mirrors, the hunter ninja now known as Haku was jumping between the mirrors at high speeds throwing senbon at the two of them. Hinata was easily blocking the attacks with her 360 degree sight but still some senbon made it past the defence but it was not as bad as Shaya who was covered in them although she still managed to stand

"I do not wish to kill you, please give up" Haku appeared on all the mirrors

"No can do, I have to prove myself a useful person on this team and if I can't I won't stop trying" Shaya talked big but failed to see the senbon ready to shot at her, Hinata saw however but she was surprised when the attack did not come

"I'm sorry but you will have to prove yourself another time" all the mirrors shattered except the one Haku was in but that one shattered as well when she came out of the mirror to a different one. She appeared in front of Naruto as he was going to finish Zabuza; the chakra enhanced kunai easily went through her chest "I am sorry for being useless master"

"H-Haku, why? I am going to die anyway"

"A tool should die before its master" Naruto ripped his hand out from her chest, as she fell lifelessly tears could be seen running down Zabuza's cheek

"Kid I give up just let me be with Haku" Zabuza was crawling with his remaining strength and finally made it beside the dead Haku, he rubbed her cheek "I hope if there is an afterlife, I can be with you" he looked at Naruto "please kill me, let me see Haku again" but before Naruto could move he already died of his injuries

Hinata and Shaya ran towards their teammates but stopped when seeing the bodies, both started shaking a tiny bit, the rest of team 8 were not affected in the slightest. Tsunade had experienced many deaths as she fought in war and Naruto had killed any civilians that tried to hurt him, when he was able to. He sighed before giving both a comforting hug "don't worry, everyone is always like this when they first see a dead person" he continued to give them a hug and they eventually hugged him back

(Time skip)

Team 8 were currently walking into the leaf after their mission in the wave, Tsunade had used a shushin to report to the hokage but not before giving them the message, The Chunin Exams were being held in a week.

"I can't wait, this is going to be so awesome" Shaya was jumping with excitement

Hinata nodded "yeah I bet we will all make Chunin" she said every bit as excited "what do you think Naruto"

"Hm, I guarantee that we will but I don't expect you to go easy on me just because we are friends" Shaya grinned and Hinata smiled at the closed eyed Naruto "but for another thing why can't I turn these eyes off, they are distracting too much attention" as they were walking they found themselves in front of a fight between Sai, the pink banshee and someone wearing a black costume with make up on his face

"What are you guys from the sand doing here" Sakura pointed her finger at the face painted man "you are not allowed here without permission"

"It is none of your business for why we are here pinkie" the man picked her up by her outfit "now stop annoying me with your crap" Sai couldn't do anything in the situation and Sakura could not speak until she saw him

"Naruto, help me, they are not allowed here" she shouted at him hurting everyone's ears, Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his tomoe spinning slowly "N-Naruto"

"Don't get me involved in this, fight your own battles or get your precious Sasuke to do it for you" he spat out coldly, knowing that he hated fan girls especially the loud ones like Sakura, Hinata and Shaya never butted in, he walked past the group like nothing happened "Oh and Sakura, they are most likely here for the Chunin exams so I think they are allowed here"

He continued to walk but his wrist was grabbed by Sai "help us, we need you or Sakura is going to get hurt"

"Should I care, why don't you do something instead of just standing around" Naruto turned to face him "touch me again and **I WILL KILL YOU**" he took his arm from Sai's grip then turned and walked away again only to meet Sasuke, his sharingan active, the two tomoe spinning "this is not my lucky day, get out my way I don't want to deal with you pests"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the nickname "you are calling me an Uchiha elite a pest idiot, the Uchiha are the strongest and no I will not get out your way until you tell me about your eyes"

Naruto chuckled "the strongest? I don't think so, don't you remember the history lessons, the leaf was founded by the Senju beating the Uchiha" Sasuke glared "and I do not tell arrogant pricks anything, just like you" Naruto walked past the Uchiha only to get blocked by him again

"I said, tell me about those eyes, answer me now, you are not going any-"Naruto kicked Sasuke into a wall making a crater

"Get in my way again and it will be more than a simple kick" Naruto shushin away leaving the rest of them looking at the scene in shook. The man wearing the paint threw Sakura on the ground angry for being ignored, team 8 shushin away to look for Naruto, leaving team 7 to wonder what the hell happened to Naruto and how strong he has become

(Time skip 1 week)

Team 8 was in a corner of a room full of genin ready to take the exams to become Chunin, Naruto was leaning against a wall bored, Hinata and Shaya were lucky enough to get a seat since they were early "I can tell you about people's skills on these cards" Naruto looked over to see a silver haired man wearing purple and some of the teams from the academy

Being so bored he walked over to see what is going on, he noted that Sasuke had asked to see his skills, the man known as Kabuto shuffled the cards then took the top one off and placed it on the ground, a picture of Naruto appeared on the top right corner

**_Name: Naruto Senju_**

**_Age: 12_**

**_Rank: genin_**

**_Chakra reserves: high kage_**

**_Chakra control: low jonin_**

**_Ninjutsu: mid Chunin_**

**_Genjutsu: unknown_**

**_Taijutsu: high Chunin_**

**_Other notes: in taijutsu, try to dodge attacks, blocking is useless due to high strength enhanced with chakra, eyes are unknown but the looks are similar to sharingan so powers might be similar. Advanced healing, abnormal amount of stamina, try to end fight fast._**

"How would you know that much about me?" Naruto stood behind Kabuto, looking slightly interested "I am pretty sure we have not met before nor are you allowed to look through my files"

Kabuto had sweat running down his face but he was saved as the instructor opened the door "follow me genin, it is time for your first test"

(Exam room)

Naruto was sitting on the second row, on the fourth last chair from the door, Hinata was in the middle of the room literally, and Shaya was on the last row, first seat from the door "now let me explain how this test is going to work, first of everyone will start with ten points, there are ten questions so every question you get wrong you lose a point." Ibiki the instructor looked around to see if everyone was paying attention "also if you are caught cheating you will lose two points and anyone who has zero, their whole team is disqualified" he smirked at the reactions from the genin "you may start the test"

It was not long for Naruto to figure out the test 'so if I don't do anything, I don't get any wrong answers leaving me with ten points' Naruto smirked before going to sleep like a true Nara

Surprisingly Shikamaru never got the message and worked on the questions, probability because he was too nervous, Hinata was easily looking at everybody's answer, Shaya and Sasuke were coping a random ninjas hand movements

One hour later

"Everyone, it is time for the tenth question but before I give you it" Ibiki coughed "anyone who does not answer it correctly, will never be Chunin ever but if there is someone who does not want to take the question, put your hand up now and you can try again next time"

A minute later and more than half of the teams had given up, Sai raised his hand then slammed it on the desk "don't underestimate me, I don't quit, I don't run, you guys can act tough all you want, you are not going to scare me off, I don't care if I am a genin the rest of my life, I will still be hokage one day"

Ibiki looked around to see everyone have more confidence 'impressive Uzumaki' "this is your last chance to go" he waited for a couple of seconds "you pass" everyone started shouting at him about how useless the test was until a purple haired woman came through the window

"Hey Ibiki, it seems you are going soft, there are so many teams left"

"Anko, this bunch of genin are tougher than you think" Ibiki shook his head and sighed

Anko grinned while looking to see if there was anyone of interest to get her hands on "Ok guys I am your second instructor, be at training ground 44 in an hour or you are disqualified" she winked at Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke 'another troublesome girl' Naruto and Shikamaru thought at the same time

**Chapter end **

**There we go, a long chapter for me anyway, hope you enjoyed but please tell me who the other girls will be in the harem. My question for the day is should Sai have canon Naruto's abilities or have his own beast scroll thing, he does with ink**

**Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Senju **

**Hello everybody, here is your chapter. To let everybody know the vote for Naruto's harem is still open please tell me who you want or if you don't want more people in the harem**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.****

**The difference between love and hatred**

All the teams that passed the first part of the Chunin exams, where standing outside training ground 44, the forest of death. Every person was signing a form so if they die it is not the leafs fault

"Now that everyone knows the rules and everyone has given me your forms, it is time to give you a scroll" after Anko and the assisting shinobi had given everyone a scroll she continued "remember everyone you need both scrolls and you must arrive with all your teammates, now everyone get ready to start"

"Ok guys I think we should make a plan" Hinata suggested, Naruto and Shaya nodded "I was thinking, Naruto, you should lead the group as you are the strongest close range fighter"

"Hm I think I know what you are planning, I would be at the back and you would be in the middle" Hinata nodded

Naruto grunted in agreement "so basically we protect you while you find the scroll with your byakugan, my, my to make a plan on the spot, what a smart girl" he cracked his neck "time to get ready at last"

Team 8 got ready to run as the instructors were about to open the gate to start '3, 2, 1 go' the gate opened as the team ran forward going into formation

(One hour later)

"I have found someone with a scroll we need" Hinata stopped and jumped to the ground followed by the other two

Naruto stood behind her "how strong are they?"

"Two of them are mid to high genin level, and the other one is low Chunin" Hinata kept her eyes on the team while Naruto and Shaya came up with a strategy

Naruto drew a kunai and Shaya unsheathed her sword "Hinata, make sure we do not go into a trap" then the two used a shushin

In the other team "Why did I accept these exams, I don't want to stay in some forest" sighed the only girl in the team

"Will you shut up you are annoying" the taller one of the group said rubbing his temples, the girl started shouting at him while shaking him

"Both of you shut up, there might be near-"the last member of the team spat out blood then he fell over lifelessly, the two arguing members of the team stopped frozen in fear

Naruto walked towards them with the kunai that had killed there team member "what is wrong why don't you try and stop me" he sighed as they were too frightened by the bloodlust, he shook his head "ladies first"

A sword ran through the tall man's chest, slicing his heart in two, he fell lifeless in a second but it wasn't until Shaya withdrew her sword that he fell over dead, the girl of the team fell to her knees struggling to stay conscious as tears ran down her face, Shaya lifted her sword ready to slash down

"Wait" Naruto walked to the girl and went to his knees then lifted her head to make eye contact and whispered

*one thousand years of servitude*

"Naruto, what are you" Shaya began to ask but was stopped

"Genjutsu" he got of his knees "it will make her a decoy for us, when we are going to the tower" seeing Shaya looking confused he continued "the genjutsu makes a person a puppet that does what I say but it does not last forever and anyone who can dispel a Chunin level genjutsu can easily break it, that's why I killed the Chunin level ninja" Shaya gave a "oh"

"Naruto, Shaya I got the scroll, let's go" Hinata interrupted their conversation "we should go before lots of teams appear" Naruto nodded and made a ram hand sign making the girl go in front of them then team 8 followed

(Meanwhile with team 7)

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen with fear as the 'woman' in front of them grinned and stared at them with bloodlust

"Is that all you got my little Sasuke, you can't even match your brothers shadow" the woman taunted as Sasuke was reaching for a kunai 'move damn it move, come Sasuke' he thought to himself, managing to get the kunai he stabbed himself, stopping his fear

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke shouted as he threw shuriken then slashed at the 'woman' but she easily backed off and threw two kunai, one at him and the other at Sakura

Before ether of them could act another two kunai stopped the other kunai, they looked at where the kunai came from "Sai" Sai jumped from his branch to Sasuke

"Need some help" Sai asked grinning "or do I need to protect the precious Uchiha" Sasuke gritted his teeth knowing it was true

"Fine you can help, just don't slow me down" Sasuke smirked and put a kunai between his teeth while Sai unsheathed his tanto. Sasuke was first to act by leaping into the air, throwing kunai but the 'woman' easily sidestepped them. Sai charged at her with six clones, all of them slashing wildly without much skill, so the 'woman' easily blew them all back with a low level wind jutsu then summoned a snake

Sasuke jumped at her kicking her twice but was blocked, and then he jumped over her avoiding her kick. Both of them ran at each other, Sasuke kicked her face only for it to get blocked; they both started punching each other and both of them blocked every time. It wasn't until she jumped over him then sprinted in a burst of speed, moving around the trees like a snake.

Luckily for Sasuke, his sharingan just managed to keep track of her, as she went to punch, she missed and Sasuke managed to use a fireball jutsu burning her to a crisp or so he thought as she went underground then tried to grab him but he jumped back.

The woman vanished in a burst of speed at Sasuke but stopped as shuriken landed in front of her, Sai who just killed the giant snake charged at her with ten clones, all of them stabbing her at once but she moved her body in an unnatural way, just like a snake to avoid the attack. She then punched all the clones dispelling them and Sai got pushed back

While she was busy, Sasuke threw shuriken with ninja wire attached to them when the wire tangled her, Sasuke pulled the wire, pulling her against the tree

*fire style – dragon flame jutsu*

The fire spread across the wires burning her. Sakura jumped to the rest of team and they all sighed thinking it was over, none of them noticing the 'woman' doing some hand signs. Just as Sakura noticed it was too late as the 'woman's' neck expanded and bit Sasuke on the neck. As she stopped biting and her neck went to normal, Sasuke fell to his knees in pain, holding where he had been bitten

"What have you done to Sasuke" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes

"I have given him some of my power" her voice gets deeper "my name is orochimaru and Sasuke will seek me out because he wants power, now be a good boy and pass the exams with the highest score" orochimaru then disappeared using a shushin and Sasuke fainted

(5 days later at the tower)

Everyone was waiting for the next part of the exam as they were meant to be doing it already but there were some problems in the forest. Naruto was casually reading a green book that was made by the famous toad sage but he usually read it in secret due to Tsunade finding out because of *cough* painful *cough* consequences.

Shaya was leaning on Naruto's shoulder pretending to sleep but was actually reading the book as well, not that she would admit reading it. Hinata was by surprise the biggest pervert after she gained confidence and would make jiraiya go green, because she could use her secret weapon. The byakugan was very useful, seeing chakra and through objects, like a certain blonde's clothes.

"Ok everyone, stand in an orderly fashion, we will have an extra test" an instructor called out, everyone went into lines with their team members "Now since there are too many people here to take the final test, we have to cut down your numbers" the instructor coughed "you will have to fight someone else and win to get into the final but before that is there anyone that wants to give up because of injury"

Kabuto raised his hand "Sorry I can't go on" the instructor nodded and Kabuto left

"Anyone else" he waited for a few seconds "good, now follow me" he turned around and walked to an indoor arena "everyone not fighting go on that balcony with your sensei; the fights will appear on the board at random so wait your turn"

The board glowed then two pictures appeared with their names under it "Naruto Senju vs. Ino Yamanaka" both shinobi walked to the middle of the arena, when both were ready, the instructor put his hand down then jumped back "start"

'I will show Naruto that I am the only girl for him' her fan girl side in control "Naruto there is no need to hold back"

He gave a light chuckle "good thing you said that, I am not good at holding back" Ino threw three shuriken hoping to get the advantage but to her shock, Naruto just stood there and caught the shuriken by using his index fingers and threw it back

Ino used a kunai to defect two of them but the third cut her arm "h-how can you do that" Naruto yawned before walking towards her, she ran towards him using her kunai like a sword, she tried to stab him but he caught her hand.

"I will give you one chance to give up before you get hurt" he said bored still holding on to her hand

"I can't do that, I will prove I am strong" 'and I can't look weak in front of Naruto, Sasuke and the massive forehead' Naruto sighed in disapproval before sending a chakra fist into her gut. She started coughing up blood and dropped her kunai which he caught

"I did give you a chance but you chose the wrong option" she fell to her knees and looked up seeing Naruto above her, his kunai glowing blue with chakra. He slammed the kunai into her shoulder and she shouted in pain as Naruto was going to finish her with a chakra fist, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked up to see Asuma holding Ino in his arms

"Why did you continue? You knew you had won the match, so why hurt her further?" Asuma questioned

Naruto grunted "I don't need to answer to you, to me you are a nobody, a nothing, a speck of dust not even worth my time" Naruto grinned darkly seeing the man tense "don't even try anything"

Asuma put Ino down for the medics and went to Naruto as he was about to grab him, their eyes met and Asuma froze 'what an idiot going for me here, oh well no one except kakashi or Neji will be able to see this smoking retard in a genjutsu. Not to mention they don't have their eyes activated'

In a second Asuma was tortured for hours

**Chapter end **

**Thanks for reading please give lots of reviews. Before anyone asks Sai's skills here you go, Sai has canon Naruto's skills but he was trained more because he was not blamed for being Kyuubi but he does not have large chakra reserves.**

**Remember to give your vote on who you want in the Naruto harem, Hinata and Shaya are the main pairings for Naruto but it is nice to have some others.**

**Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Senju **

**Just in case there are reviews about Tsunade's skills, let me clarify a point made by DB: yes in canon she would probably beat Zabuza without a sweat but this is not canon. She is weaker because she does not have the same battle experience and I wanted to show off Naruto's power a bit**

**Another point by DB is about Naruto using three tails when I said he had mastered 5 tails: well when I wrote "your body can't handle anymore chakra" I meant his body is weak because he is a kid. I did say he trains in his mind, so basically when his body is strong enough he will be able to use more tails.**

**Harem vote (hurry up if you want to vote because the next chapter will show the results)**

**Tsunade 1**

**Anko 1**

**Kurenai 1**

**Temari 1**

**Shion 1**

**Shizuka 1**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.****

**Preliminaries**

"Don't bother me again" Naruto snapped his fingers as he walked up the stairs to his team, Asuma blinked twice being released from the genjutsu, he was about to try confront the blond again but sighed and went back to his own team. 'To trap a jonin in a genjutsu, that's impressive how did he learn to do that' kakashi narrowed his eyes

'Nothing special compared to me but in a few years, he could be the genjutsu master of konoha, not to mention we would make a cute couple... I mean as comrades using genjutsu, THAT'S ALL' Kurenai sighed to herself, her cheeks going a slight pink

The board started changing again until it stopped "Shaya Uchiha vs. Sakura Haruno"

Naruto grinned "oh my, it seems it is time for the fan girls to go to the slaughter" Naruto turned to Shaya "you won't need my luck for this" Shaya returned the grin before jumping down from the balcony to the middle of the arena

"GOOD LUCK SHAYA" Hinata shouted louder than any fan girl, making Naruto nearly fall over 'please Hinata, go back to being quiet and shy'. Neji stared at the Hyuga princess and shook his head in disapproval of her actions

"DON'T LOSE SAKURA" Sai and Lee cheered in unison 'they may not bother me so much but they are still annoying' Sasuke and Naruto both rubbed their temples in annoyance

'Cha I won't lose like Ino pig and I will show who the best kunoichi is' "and start" the instructor jumped back

*fire style – fireball jutsu*

Shaya instantly used her fireball, to see if the banshee could last more than ten seconds. Shuriken came out of the smoke at Shaya, who backed off to dodge the shuriken as Sakura came through the smoke she threw another eight shuriken. Instead of backing off, Shaya unsheathed her sword and spun it round hitting all of the shuriken.

Sakura made a hand sigh and two clones appeared beside her, all of them had a kunai in their right hand "CHA"

"You're annoying" Shaya spun around like she was dancing, and sliced all the Sakuras at once but they all puffed into smoke "hm"

Sakura appeared behind her, ready to slash with a kunai "Got you n-"Sakura noticed the Uchiha in front vanished and appeared behind her

"Sorry but I got bored" Shaya started sheathing her sword "by the time you notice, it will all be over" she finished sheathing her sword, when the click of the sword sounded as it hit the sheath. Blood came from Sakura's back as a massive cut showed from her shoulders to her waist "you are lucky, I never cut you in half"

Seeing Sakura could not get up the instructor ended the match and declared Shaya the winner. The medics were quick to get Sakura out of the battlefield and Shaya walked past Hinata giving her a high five. The board changed again "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado"

Yoroi walked down to the arena while Sasuke was getting told not to use his sharingan from kakashi, when they were both in the middle of the arena the instructor began the match. As soon as the match started Yoroi jumped at Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. Yoroi had his hand on Sasuke's head keeping him down

"Ha ha I am going to absorb all of your chakra" his hand was glowing blue as he was absorbing chakra, Sasuke managed to kick him off and get up. Once Sasuke got up he grabbed his neck unable to move, Yoroi began punching and kicking the Uchiha.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE, KICK HIS ASS" Sai shouted at the Uchiha, like a button had been pressed on the Uchiha, Sasuke disappeared then appeared under Yoroi. Sasuke kicked his chin sending him upwards and Sasuke jumped after him "I am going to borrow this" he swivelled round kicking Yoroi, which was blocked but Yoroi didn't see the kick from the other side. The match ended as Sasuke slammed Yoroi into the ground with his foot, as he walked away kakashi dragged the emo off to seal the cursed mark on his neck.

The board changed again "Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga" Neji smirked confidently 'this will be easy'

"Show him the new you Hinata" Naruto patted her head making her have a light blush

"Hinata all you need to do is hit him in every man's weak spot as hard as you can" Naruto's face paled "or cut it off" Shaya grinned like as a sadist making Naruto slowly move away, he paled even more when Hinata agreed without hesitation. Both Hyuga were in the middle of the arena "start"

"Lady Hinata, I would advise you give up, you cannot win" Neji got into his battle stance

"I think it is you that should give up, I am much stronger than before" Hinata also got into her battle stance. Both of them activated their byakugan, both of them started hitting each other but it looked like they were just slapping each other

*wind palm*

Hinata slapped Neji's chest then he was sent flying, Neji gritted his teeth "sorry about this but"

*8 trigrams 64 palms*

*8 trigrams rotation*

Neji fell on his back then Hinata stopped spinning and looked down at Neji "I am no longer the shy girl anyone can push around, I'm strong now" Neji got back up about to strike again but he coughed up blood and fell to his knees "I closed all of you chakra points, you were lucky to pull of that last jutsu"

"I won't be beaten that easily, it is not my destiny to lose..." Hinata punched Neji in the face, knocking him over "I c-can't move"

"Hinata Hyuga wins" the instructor called out **(I am not going to write about all the fights, too much effort, go watch the anime for the rest of the fights. Sai replaces canon Naruto)**

"Alright everyone listen up, you have one month to train for the finals, and in the final you will be watched by important people that might decide your future" the instructor coughed "You names are on this sheet of paper with your first match up, one last thing if you are not on time for your match you will be disqualified, your matches will start at ten so be early"

"Ok first match, Shikamaru vs. Temari, second match Sasuke vs. Naruto, third match kankurou vs. Dosu, fourth match Sai vs. Hinata final match Shaya vs. Gaara. Shino you will fight the winner of the first match before we go to the second round" they all nodded "you're dismissed"

(The next day)

Tsunade and Naruto were standing in their own training ground "Now it is time to train, since Hinata and Shaya are going to train with their clan, I think we should do the same"

Naruto looked at her confused "I have never heard that the Senju have their own clan jutsu, aren't we just good with elements" Tsunade smirked

"That's why, I have this" she held out three slips of paper "these pieces of paper can tell chakra nature by putting a tiny bit of chakra in them, fire nature burns the paper, wind nature cuts the paper, lightning nature crinkles the paper, earth nature crumbles the paper and water nature makes the paper soaking wet"

He took a piece of paper "so we have no clan techniques then" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "oh well" he put a bit of chakra into the paper. The paper split into four, the first burned, the second crumbled, the third got wet and the last went to dust. Both of them blinked for a second "HOLY CRAP"

"F-four natures, hm Senju are naturally gifted in water nature; you might have got the earth style from your great grandfather. The fire I am not particular sure but maybe... Kyuubi has effected you in some way but I don't even know what the last on is" she sighed "well I can teach you water style and some earth style but I don't know fire or whatever that is"

Naruto went in a thinking pose 'Kurama, do you know what the dust element means'

**'****That's just your demonic nature, don't worry about it but you do realise you have all chakra natures right'** she laughed at his shocked face **'those four elements are just more dominant than the others' **

'H-how can I have' he stopped when Kurama put her hand up

**'****Your eyes have more powers than you think, I will tell you later'** Naruto exited his mindscape

"So I think we should start with water nature, if you're good at it"

"Alright follow me" after a bit of walking they reached a waterfall "now to start your training, first watch me" Tsunade sat on the water, Naruto watched in awe as the water flowed around her, some of the water went over her head making it look like she was in the middle of a water fountain

Naruto gulped "err you expect me to do that on my first try"

"No, no first of you must control the water you sit on, you see the water is flowing away from the waterfall, well all you need to do is make the water flow towards the waterfall" Naruto nodded before sitting on the water

(Three weeks later)

At the Uchiha compound. Shaya was on her knees looking at her father Fugaku, Fugaku was laughing madly "give me your eyes Shaya, be a good girl" his sharingan active

"D-dad why?" she shuffled back

"Oh you want to know why, you really want to know? Well if I have your eyes, I can save the Uchiha by ruling over the leaf" he walked up to her, not thinking clearly. He lounged at her but stopped when a skeletal hand grabbed him

"I can stand you hurting me but I will **never** let you touch my daughter" Mikoto shouted at him, her sharingan blazing but her eyes were different. Instead of the usual three tomoe, there was an octopus like shape, with all the tentacles' going clockwise

"Y-you little bit-"the hand crushed him, killing him instantly, Shaya could only watch in horror as the blood and her dad dropped to the ground

"S-Shaya c-come here" she did what she was told and slowly crawled to her mother "sorry I will leave you like this but I won't make it"

"Don't say that, my Tsunade sensei can heal you, wait here" Shaya got up to leave but Mikoto grabbed her wrist

"It's too late for that" Mikoto gave a small chuckle "well I have never seen anyone get a Mangekyō Sharingan before a person dies" (going to say MS now)

"W-what do you mean MS?" Shaya said with tears in her eyes

"There is too much to say in so little time but I want you to take my eyes" she covered Shaya's lips to stop her from speaking "close your eyes this will hurt a bit" ten minutes later and Shaya was just looking at her dead mother, her eternal Mangekyō sharingan coping the sight forever (going to say EMS now). Her EMS was a star shape with six points and had her mother's MS design in the middle with a white circle in the centre (go to my profile to see the image, I would advise this as I am bad at explaining)

**Chapter end**

**Well hoped you liked it everyone, please review and fav. **

**My question for you today is in the future of this story and I mean in the future, do you want Shaya to get the rinnegan or keep her with the EMS**

**Also remember to review on who you want for the harem**

**Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Senju**

**To the guest that said I should shut this story down because the idea has already been done: well one thing look at how many Naruto stories have already been done, do think there is a idea that nobody has done, I mean the only ideas left are crap, tell me when you have written a original idea that's good ok. If you want an original story look at my other stories, they are really original if not the first.**

***cough, cough* excuse me for that long speech**

**NarutoxKyuubi: people with a rinnegan have all affinities I was just showing his more dominant natures, for the paper splitting I was not really meaning the wind affinitive sorry for the confusion.**

**For the harem vote, the three extra people in the harem are Tsunade, Temari and Kurenai. Anyone else will not show any interest in Naruto or they will annoy him like fan girls **

**Finals **

It was the second match in the final round in the Chunin exams, Temari had won the first match as Shikamaru had given up due to his laziness. Naruto was standing in the middle of the field with a bored expression as the stuck up Uchiha did not show up

"Sasuke Uchiha, please present yourself or be disqualified" the instructor shouted, a few moments later "Naruto Senju win by..." as on queue kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a puff of smoke

Kakashi gave a small wave "Yo, hope we're not late" the instructors eyes twitched "good luck Sasuke" Sasuke walked up to Naruto with an arrogant smirk

"Sorry for the wait, the fight between Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha can now begin, start" the instructor jumped back at a safe distance

Sasuke activated his sharingan, the two tomoe spinning clockwise "with these eyes things will be different; I will show you the true power of the Uchiha" Sasuke threw four shuriken at the blonde, who merely sidestepped them. The duck haired Uchiha ran towards Naruto going for a punch to the face, Naruto raised his hand to block but Sasuke disappeared.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and punched his face while Naruto turned around but his fist was caught "True power of the Uchiha?" he chuckled "Your sharingan only has two tomoe, really pathetic" still holding on to his fist, Sasuke tried to push Naruto away with another punch but it ended like the first one as Naruto caught it in his other hand. "I'm going to borrow this" Naruto used the Uchiha's hands to make signs then kicked him, using him like a trampoline to jump back, putting his hands in a tiger hand sign.

*Fire style – fireball jutsu*

Recovering from the kick, Sasuke kneeled on the ground doing some hand signs

*Earth style – mud wall*

Solid mud rose from the ground, stopping the ball of fire barely as the sides of the wall broke off. Using the smoke from the fire as cover Naruto ran past the left side of the wall, noticing him Sasuke threw a kunai at the blonde but the said blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hearing something from the right side he turned around but before he could react, a kick hit him in the side of the head, knocking him on the wall.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, he drew a kunai and slashed at him but another Sasuke came out of the ground, taking Naruto's hand off the first one and holding him in place.

'This is the original' a kunai dropped from his sleeve, grabbing it with his free hand 'it's over' the Sasuke holding him turned into lightning. Sasuke took the opportunity the kick Naruto in the chin then kick him in the stomach sending the blonde back rolling on the ground.

He got up recovering from the kick dusting himself off "You call me pathetic, say that when you're standing and I'm on the ground" Sasuke went into his copied taijutsu stance

He chuckled darkly "to think I would need to remove them against someone like you" Naruto put his hands together in a snake hand sign "that's better using gravity seals is too much work, so are you just going to stand there?... fine I will go to you" he took out a single shuriken. Disappearing in a flash, too fast for Sasuke to see, Naruto kicked him in the air and threw the shuriken at his leg

'Crap ninja wire' the Uchiha was pulled down to the ground by the shuriken wrapped around his leg. He was thrown up again then brought down to the ground again; Naruto then span around throwing Sasuke halfway up the wall

In the stands 'sorry little brother but my Naruto won't go easy on you' Shaya gave a small smile while a few others namely Gaara, Neji and Sai had narrowed their eyes at tough opponents even though Neji was not even in the finals. They looked to see Sasuke's copied hidden lotus take Naruto to the ground but like Gaara had done, Naruto turned out to be an earth clone.

Sasuke looked around to see Naruto come out of the mud wall that was made earlier, Sasuke gritted his teeth 'I have got to end this, I can't take much more after that' he went through some hand signs then grabbed his right arm, there was a cracking noise before lightning appeared around his hand

*Chidori*

"Interesting but" Sasuke ran towards him and extended his arm in a stabbing motion but his wrist was caught "It's over" Naruto clenched his hand, his chakra visible showing how much chakra there was and gave Sasuke a punch to the gut. Taking all the wind out of him then he got kneed in the face as his head went down, he finally fell on his back unable to move

The instructor stepped in and shouted "Naruto Senju wins and will continue to the next round" there was some clapping and cheering but there were some who shouted insults, demanding Sasuke should go to the next round as he was the beloved Uchiha as they forgot about Shaya. "Silence please" the instructor called out as Naruto walked away and Sasuke was carried away. "Next match will be between Kankurou and Shino as Dosu has not appeared and has gone"

"Excuse me, I wish to forfeit the match" kankurou shouted out making people complain, the instructor nodded

"Shino wins by forfeit; next match will be between Sai Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga" the two of them walked down to the field, Hinata and Naruto smiling at each other while walking past each other on the stairs

Hiashi looked at his daughter from the crowd smirking at how she is not the weak little girl stuttering all the time, not paying attention to anyone else not even his other daughter Hanabi.

"Now begin" the instructor shouted and jumped back, Hinata calmly got into a stance as Sai rushed in using his signature jutsu

*multi shadow clone jutsu*

Six clones appeared and ran around Hinata as she activated her byakugan "you can't beat me with numbers" all the clones ran in throwing punches at Hinata, who simple hit them away, one minute of hitting later Sai was panting as Hinata was the same as she started

"H-how can she stop all our attacks, it's not possible" another Sai continued "how about this then" he doubled the amount of clones "shuriken barrage" all the Sai's moved in different positions and threw four shuriken each at her. Hinata sighed

*Eight trigrams rotation*

As the dome of spinning chakra covered Hinata all the shuriken bounced off, when she stopped she caught all the shuriken. "I think you dropped something" she started spinning again

*Eight trigrams shuriken rotation*

Hinata used her usual attack but shuriken was sent flying out of it, hitting all the clones and the original on his fore arm "give up now"

"Never, I will never be hokage if I give up so easily, just you wait" Sai unsheathed his tanto and ran at her, lifting his blade up then slashing down. What he did not expect was Hinata to use the palm of her hand to hit the base of the tanto, knocking it from his grip.

*Eight trigrams 64 palms*

When Hinata stopped her barrage of pokes to his chakra points, Sai fell to his knees coughing up blood "I would advise quitting to get medical attention"

"It is not over yet" Sai coughed then turned into smoke, Hinata looked around. A hand came through the ground, hitting Hinata in the chin as Sai stood up blood was dripping from his hands after all the digging "I think I win this match" seeing Hinata lying on the ground

"Do you really think I would go down after one punch" Hinata got up slowly dusting herself off "And it is me who shall win"

*wind palm*

Sai was send fling in the air, he gritted his teeth seeing Hinata ready to attack again 'c-can't move crap'

*wind crusher*

Hinata kicked Sai to the ground cracking it, the instructor rushed in to stop the match "Hinata Hyuga wins, medic team please take Uzumaki to the infirmary" the medics took Sai away as Hinata walked back to the stage looking at her father for a second before looking away.

"Final match of the first round Gaara vs. Shaya Uchiha" both walked Shaya without a care in the world while Gaara had his 'I'm crazy' face "Now begin"

Both stared at each other until Gaara grabbed his head in pain "KILL KILL KILL" Shaya threw a shuriken at him but the sand came up protecting him then became a clone and threw the shuriken back. Shaya dodged in the air and backhanded the clone as the sand tried to trap her arm she destroyed the clone with her other hand

"I have got to admit my brother is weaker than me but he actually learned something good" she did some signs "you seen him do this technique but let me show you how the master does it"

*Chidori*

The sand went in front of Gaara to protect him but she disappeared in a burst of speed appearing behind him. Gaara looked behind him 'she's as fast as that other one' Shaya jabbed her hand into Gaara's stomach, her hand appearing out his back. She quickly withdrew her hand as the sand turned into spears to protect him, when she was at a distance the sand formed a sphere around him

Naruto looked with interest 'hey Kurama, you said Shukaku was the weakest of all the tailed beast right'

**'****Yeah what about it'**

'Well can Shukaku heal something that big?'

**'****Hm no, she has no healing abilities, in her full tailed beast mode she is completely sand so like a sand castle breaks apart just build it again'**

'That makes no sense... someone's coming' Naruto looked around to see an old man in his sixties, the man was wearing a white kimono and a black robe covering his right side, he was using a walking stick and had bandages on his left eye

"Naruto Senju that was an impressive match you won" the man gave a half smile

"Thank you now cut the crap, what do you want with me _lord_ Danzo" Danzo's smile turned into a frown he always wore "Let me guess are you going to punish me for hurting your precious Uchiha, well go ahead but I doubt you have any more punishments left"

"Oh don't worry I am not here to punish you, well not yet" he mumbled the last bit "It is quite the opposite actually, I want you to join 'my' anbu"

Naruto chuckled "why would I go with you after all you caused most of treatment I got over the year"

"Now you must understand, it is not me that treats you that was it is the civilians" Naruto turned back to the match but was still listening "now back to my offer what is your answer"

"No not yet anyway" 'I will never join your little group' "tell you what" Danzo's interest peeked "If you manage to keep the council off my back forever, I promise you I will join"

"It shall be done; I will contact you in a month" Danzo walked away grinning 'you will be mine precious jinchuuriki'

'Now I got the council off me, the first stage of the plan can begin' Naruto looked back to the match to see feathers falling 'genjutsu?'

**Chapter end**

**Feel free to give reviews and favourite the story, anyone who reads ghoul's fire as well sorry for not updating; I thought I had posted a new chapter when writing this so I promise I will update it next**. **Next chapter will be the summoning jutsu sorry for not putting it in earlier.**

**Clearly people don't want Shaya having the rinnegan so she won't but before I update the next chapter I need to know what her EMS powers are, obviously susano but the others (she can have the same power in each eye)**

**Amaterasu **

**Tsukuyomi **

**Kamui**

**Something else would be nice**

**Drag out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Senju**

**Well here we are again, me writing and you reading it's the circle of life. Anyways it seems that tsukuyomi is very popular and is winning but it has not been decided yet, you can still vote. And to the guest who said I should hurry up give me a few days off and before you write a story try making an account first**

**Strange encounter**

'Genjutsu' Naruto looked down to see the sand siblings jump away 'guess there responsible for this but I got to say this is perfect'

**'****Follow them, NOW'** Naruto nodded before jumping after them

(In the forest)

Naruto was catching up to the siblings; he was now joined by Shino and Shikamaru

"Someone has to slow down the enemy behind us; they are catching up fast we will lose them if we all have to fight" Shino said holding a bug on his finger

"I will do it" Shikamaru stated getting some surprise looks "it will be even more troubling for me to keep going forward, not to mention I am the only one that can stop them in place by using my shadows"

"So you want to be the sacrifice, well I'm not one to question your judgement, I guess good luck" with that Naruto sped up, now nearly going twice the speed

"Shikamaru you know you will most likely die if you do this so why?" Shino sighed "ok let's hear your strategy"

"Well from what I've seen Naruto is the only one I can see that has over 70% guaranteed victory against Gaara, you will be able to beat that puppet master by using your bugs on the guy himself instead of the puppet. The fan user can be beaten by Sasuke who is up ahead since he uses fire style"

"So much like, you to make a plan like this but I must catch up with Naruto now" Shino jumped ahead leaving the lazy genius

(A while later)

After Shino had caught up with Naruto a second later, the blonde just dumped the weird looking puppet master on him, literally. Right now Sasuke was getting beat up by Gaara, who was in his mini tailed beast form, Naruto was sitting on a branch watching the fight and Temari was hiding from Gaara in case he tried to kill her.

**"****What's wrong Sasuke Uchiha why won't you do anything; stop hiding so I can kill you" **Gaara looked around for the Uchiha who was hiding in fear, Sasuke was thinking it was impossible to defeat Gaara since he only seemed to grow stronger, not to mention Sasuke had no more chakra for Chidori or any fire style

"Why do you want to kill him 'Shukaku', he is not even worth crap" Naruto dropped from his branch in front of Gaara only a few meters away "wouldn't I be more interesting to kill" Gaara took one step before falling to his knees and crying in pain as the sand surrounded him

When the sand died down, a massive gray racoon like creature with black markings all over its body and golden eyes that had a cross for a pupil **'Naruto get some help**' Naruto went through some hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground

*summoning jutsu*

As the smoke from the summon disappeared a giant fox with seven tails yawned, obviously not very excited about being summoned **"what did you want Naruto, do you need to learn how to mate with mistress Kurama"**

"Shut up, you are only jealous she's in me not you" Naruto patted his stomach where the seal was

**"****It's the guy that's meant to be in the girl you blonde retard"** the fox shut its giant mouth seeing the stare he was getting, meanwhile Kurama laughing madly in a pool of blood that came from her nose by thinking about mating with Naruto

"Now now Kuyou be a good boy and fight Shukaku like your meant to" Kuyou grunted in agreement so he could sleep sooner

Gaara as well was have a conversation with Shukaku or mother as he called her but unlike the fox group they were talking about something relevant to the fight in front of them "mother don't you want to be free, you can kill everyone at once"

**"****No I will not go out there to face someone like him; he has the eyes of my mother"**

"But you are invincible mother, you are the strongest ever"

**"****No I'm not now fight they're coming**" Gaara came out of his mindscape only for his sand to block the incoming claw strike

"So Kuyou any ideas on how to stop the massive sand castle" Naruto stood on his head keeping his eyes on Shukaku

**"****What you never had plans to beat Shukaku, what kind of idiot are you"** Kuyou sighed annoyed **"fine hm, beat up the red head jinjuriki"**

"And how are you going to get close to him since he is kind of on Shukaku's nose. I know you have tails but I don't think you qualify for the title of tailed beast" Naruto rubbed his temples "just get close I will think of something"

Kuyou ran towards Shukaku blowing huge fireballs at her as Shukaku was countering with wind bullets, usually useless against fire but the wind was far stronger making the attack equal

When Kuyou was close enough he jumped above Shukaku avoiding a sand arm at the same time, he landed skidding to a halt **"Naruto have you thought of a plan yet?"** silence **"Naruto? What where did you go?"** Kuyou was practically jumping looking for the blonde, looking on the ground and touching his back just in case

"I'm over here fur ball" Naruto shouted from what appeared to be Shukaku's head, Kuyou stopped comically on one paw staring

**"****You litt... fuck"** Kuyou had fallen on his back since he lost balance **"fuck this I am out of here"** he went in a puff of smoke. Naruto sweat dropped before getting back to his fight, currently Gaara had caught Naruto's hands in sand and the two were just staring at each other

'Kurama you ready for this?'

**'****Well it is about time, let's get this over with'**

Naruto became covered in Kurama's chakra and the sand on his arms melted of like butter. Naruto lifted Gaara's shirt and used his other hand to grab his seal which was currently visible on his stomach, Naruto's eyes glowed and the tomoe span at high speeds

(Scene change)

Naruto and Gaara stood in front of each other not moving an inch; the same was said to Kurama and Shukaku who were also still. Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

"Shukaku I will be taking you"

**"****Oh hell no, I will not share a cage with anyone"** Shukaku fired a wind bullet at him, Naruto clicked his fingers and the wind bullet was destroyed

"I am in control of this mindscape no matter how powerful you are; to me you are an insect" Naruto closed his eyes "look you don't have to share a cage, you don't actually have to be in a cage at all, you see Kurama isn't." Shukaku raised an eyebrow

**"****What's the catch, you want something don't you"**

"No I want nothing but for you to be a good girl and not try to break out, for reasons that are annoying such as you can't escape because of these" Naruto pointed to his eyes "and I have to waste my time on your pointless effort"

Gaara not liking being ignored "MOTHER KILL THEM" he got no response so his sand gourd went to sand and went to kill the blonde but the sand was stopped by Shukaku's tail

"Don't worry you won't be in his crazy body anymore, I can understand if he is annoying" Naruto did a tiger hand sign and Gaara disappeared "there now you have no connection to him and he is gone"

Shukaku rubbed her head sheepishly **"well actually I may have made him a bit mad with my chakra"** Kurama slapped her face

**"****Why would you make your container so annoying to live in"** she just shrugged her shoulders

**"****I sleep a lot, now this feels awkward being so much taller than both of you"** Shukaku puffed into smoke going into her human form. Her human form was around the same height as Kurama, she had shoulder length sand coloured hair, gray eyes. She wore well nothing, Naruto was lucky enough not to go flying back with a nose bleed but there was still blood

**"****Sorry about my clothes, this is the first time I transformed in front of guys let alone well... something"** she laughed sheepishly

Hands covered his eyes "**don't look at her Naruto, look at me"** Kurama shouted annoyed

**"****Really Kurama are you still annoyed at me"** Naruto managed to get away from Kurama and stared at Shukaku with a questionable look **"oh you want to know why she is annoyed at me, it's simple really Kurama believes about the more tails a tailed beast has the stronger they are"** she got a understanding nod **"and well I beat her in a contest of size"** before Naruto could ask why **"much bigger aren't they**" she held her breasts up like a prize

**"****Yours are only big mine are all about the feeling, see they are so soft"** the two butted heads arguing about who was better **"alright Naruto who has the better body, it's me right"** both stood over him and in that moment his control over the mindscape

"I err... I'm not sure" both demons looked at each other before putting him in the middle of them and rubbing against him

**"****Whose better then"** both kept rubbing, now normally any guy would be happy in that situation but they were literally killing him by the amount of power they were using to rub him, luckily he survived or this story would be over.

(Outside world)

All the time in the mindscape had only lasted a second in the real world; Naruto looked around to see Shukaku crumble into sand as Gaara did not have Shukaku anymore. After the long fall down Naruto got up shaky due to the fall and the sudden surge in power, Gaara on the other hand was panting like his life depended on it

"You really are lucky it was me that took your tailed beast away because I know the only *pant* way to take them from you and let you live" Naruto fell back expecting to hit the hard ground he closed his eyes but to his surprise he was caught. He opened his eyes recognising the blonde "Temari? You were still here"

"What you said a moment ago was it true, did you really take the demon out of him" Naruto nodded Temari let her tears roll down her face "t-thank you, y-you made my brother normal, he won't be treated badly in the village again"

She kept on rambling on until Naruto put a finger on her mouth "Temari don't tell anyone else what I am going to say..."

(Time skip)

Naruto was standing in front of the council with no hokage present since he was injured during his fight with orochimaru. The old man was lucky to survive but with his injuries he might only be able to survive for a month because not even Tsunade could save him.

"Naruto Senju do you know why we have brought you here?" Hiashi shouted out

"Hm let me guess there's no hokage so did you want me to take the old man's hat and sit in his seat" Naruto replied getting lots of stares especially from a middle aged woman with pink hair

"Nice try demon, like we will ever let you become hokage you piece of crap" the woman screamed at him getting some nods of approval and some sighs of disappointment

Naruto laughed loudly raising some eyebrows "you call me a demon because of Kyuubi and you can't kill me unless you want to deal with the giant fox but you try to kill me anyway" Naruto smirked "since you treat me the way you do I was wondering why I should follow this village's rules"

The people that hated Naruto were gritting their teeth in anger and the people who held nothing against him were worried but were not surprised if Naruto had lost a bit of his sanity "you know I can make you die today"

"You can't beat anbu demon"

"Shut up all of you, back to the reason why we summoned you here Naruto, some of the council want to punish you for attacking the last loyal Uchiha" Danzo spoke up his face not changing from his very depressing face

"What about Shaya Uchiha, she is still loyal and very much Uchiha" Naruto replied

"it does not matter, we will now give our verdict"

"wait, I have an objection, civilians have no right to meddle in shinobi affaires" the civilians were screaming insults and trying to remain in the vote

"Fine now if there are no more interruptions may we end this trial" everyone settled down even the civilians

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Innocent"

"Guilty"

"Innocent"

"Innocent"

"Innocent"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Innocent"

"Guilty"

"Innocent"

All 13 clans gave their answer, the civilians smiled knowing Danzo was left, Naruto and the war hawk meet each other's gaze "innocent" this brought shock to everyone even the other elders. Danzo looked at them although stubborn they never crossed Danzo and said innocent

"Since I am free to go, I will be leaving now" Naruto calmly walked out followed by Tsunade while Danzo had to explain to the other two elders his plan in private

**Chapter end**

**Well here you go another chapter, now before I get any questions Kurama and Shukaku were teasing Naruto since they are not human so did not care about being naked but if anyone seriously wants Naruto to have a massive harem with the tailed beasts just say so but if not they will just remain to tease him.**

**Drag out**


	9. Authors Note chapter 9

**Authors note**

**Hello everyone please read this message. I am sorry to tell you I will be on a leave for a week or two before updating again in the order pain of fairy tail, Naruto Senju and finally ghouls fire.**

**To readers of pain of fairy tail I am sorry to you the most for still not updating because you have been waiting a while. The reason why I have not been updating is that I have lost most of my interest writing it but for my fans I will continue the story but do not expect fast updates.**

**To readers of Naruto Senju since this is my favourite and an easy story to write, you might be lucky to get two updates in a row**

**To readers of ghouls fire there is really nothing to say**

**Drag out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Senju**

**Well here you go, sorry for the delay but I had work to do and since that's over I can now get back to my writing**

**Ncpfan: yes I have been thinking Naruto deserves a bit of justice and I already know how to plan out your idea, thanks by the way**

**Fanfictionhunter: how he learned to do that will not be answered until later in the story**

**Rivals**

It was the day after Naruto's trial and he was calmly relaxing on a tree branch letting out a few quite perverted giggles. The reason for this was this tree was next to the hot spring or to be more accurate the naked women bathing in the water, in secret a personal hobby and interest he shared with a toad sage.

'God I love these eyes, I can copy this beautiful sight forever' Naruto wiped a little bit of blood from under his nose

"NARUTO SENJU WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY, A NEW TRAINING EXERCISE" he fell of his branch at the loud noise which was rock lee in his nice guy pose with a thumbs up. Unfortunately for Naruto he fell right into the hot springs.

Naruto stood up in the water rubbing his ears "what the hell was that" he shrugged his shoulders before he heard a high pitched scream, he turned his head to see women in towels hiding their bodies and some of them glaring, cracking their knuckles "oh fuck"

"Na-ru-to" he looked over to see Shaya walk right up to him "you are dead" he gulped, she threw a punch at him but he dodged then pushed her away accidentally touching the wrong area when he pushed her

Backing away from the mob of angry women he started begging "please it was just an accident it was... jiraiya, yea that's right he threw me in here so you would not blame him" they all had blank stares, thinking he had won he grinned internally

"Nice lie but jiraiya has left the village about a week ago so unless he threw you a huge distance it would be impossible" Naruto turned to the voice and ended up face first in her breasts "since you are my son I don't mind you seeing me naked but no way in hell am I going to let you become a pervert"

Naruto took a step back only to receive a punch under his jaw sending him flying into the sky "its ok Hinata he is gone now" Hinata appeared from behind Tsunade with a red face

(Somewhere in the forest)

About two hours later Naruto managed to get up after his fall and stretch before starting to walk "your youth is amazing Naruto Senju"

"You, it's you that made me fall of that branch into the hot springs" his eyebrow twitched

Lee bowed "I am sorry for disturbing your youth training but I wanted to ask a favour" Naruto kept his eyes fixed on lee "may we fight with our youth"

"Well you did kind of pissed me off by shouting at my hiding place so yes I will fight you" lee got into his taijutsu stance "but tomorrow, it's too late to fight now, meet me at training ground 43 at nine sharp" Naruto left using a shunshin leaving lee standing there

(Next day)

Team eight and ten are standing watching the two fighters, due to Naruto's peeping he had no supporters except Gai who cheered for both to release their inner youth

"Lee I know this is a spar but if you are using your weights during our fight I will not fight you" lee nodded then kneeled to take off his weights "and now I will do the same" Naruto released his gravity seals "so how about we get started"

Lee put one hand behind his back and his other hand in front of him, Naruto stood side on to lee with one arm outstretched looking like Naruto was pointing at him but his knuckles were clenched. Gai went in the middle of them "Start" Gai jumped back to the teams to avoid getting hit.

Lee was the first to move by running towards the blond hopping to surprise him with a punch but was deflected by Naruto's outstretched hand then tried to kick Naruto but the blond raised his other hand to block the foot. "You're slow" Naruto grabbed lees leg and knocked him on the ground then punched lee into the ground

'Incredible such strength without opening any gates' lee clenched his knuckles "first gate open" both used their speed to vanish and appear punching each other's fist creating a shockwave

"Need to use the gates so soon, oh well at least it will be interesting" Naruto smirked as he copied lees moves to block and attack

"A-amazing Tsunade how did you do it" Gai had a look of confusion "how can he match lee using the first gate just by using taijutsu, what did you teach him"

"Well it is quite simple really; I just taught him the basics stuff like physical training to improve his speed and strength" Tsunade smiled "his taijutsu style is not something I know well about but he said something like combining the interceptor fist and gentle fist styles"

Hinata and Shaya were sort of proud of themselves since he was using their fighting styles

Naruto backed off from lee to let the eyebrow ninja get up "do you want to continue or do you want to still fight"

"We will fight until our flames of youth burns out, third gate open" lee started to go red and his veins bulged "Take this" lee appeared behind Naruto punching him to the ground but Naruto turned into mud and cracked

*earth style – earth dragon jutsu*

*water style – water dragon jutsu*

The real Naruto behind lee made two dragons, the water dragon merged with the earth dragon which looked like the earth dragon had armour made of water. "How will you deal with my little combo then" the dragon roared before charging at lee. Lee used a leaf hurricane against the dragon's head but only the water got blow away and lee got a head butt from the dragon sending him back. Naruto smirked as the water once again covered the dragon "it's useless"

"I will not lose, see my youth burn fourth gate open, fifth gate open" the ground around lee seemed to crack and his face seemed to go even redder if that was possible 'crap' lee appeared under Naruto kicking his chin. As Naruto was in the air lee started kicking him around like a pinball "sixth gate open"

'When did he learn the sixth gate, his limit was five gates at the exams' Naruto sighed ' I don't really want to show this off but it is better than getting my ass kicked'

*wood style – wood dome jutsu*

Wood from the ground rose from the ground and surrounded Naruto just in time to block a punch from lee even though the wood broke Naruto never got hurt. However lee fell to the ground since his muscles hurt too much "I guess I win"

Gai declared Naruto the winner and went to check on lee, as Naruto was going to walk away Neji stopped him "look after lady Hinata" he raised an eyebrow

"Now, now Neji I thought after that fights with Hinata you would have learned your lesson to never underestimate Hinata" Naruto started to walk away but he was stopped again by Tsunade holding him by his ear "this hurts you know" she rolled her eyes and dragged the younger blond into the forest followed by Shaya and Hinata

(Two weeks later)

Over the two weeks Shaya has learned how to use tsukuyomi in her left eye and is working on her susano which only her team know. Hinata has been learning medical ninjutsu under Tsunade and thanks to her amazing Hyuga chakra control she is already high Chunin level.

Naruto has been learning how to use his eyes at full power and learning some wood style jutsu from a scroll from his great grandfather but unfortunately he has been pestered by the spring time of youth.

Currently Danzo is the hokage as the old man had kicked the bucket, something Naruto is happy about since he won't have to up hold his deal with Danzo since he is already working for Danzo as part as the leaf or so he thought

"Naruto Senju please come with us" three anbu wearing plain masks with no real shape showing they were root agents jumped from the tree in front of Naruto

"And why would I go with you?" Naruto's expression never changed from his bored look

The middle anbu stepped forward showing he was the leader "lord Danzo has requested you so you may begin you're training to become a root agent" Naruto nodded

"Well show me the way, is it the hokage tower or your root base" the three turned to lead the blond to Danzo but failed to realise the smirk on Naruto's face. The leader turned quickly to the sound of a scream, he noticed his comrades on the ground with a kunai deep in each of their backs where the heart is located

The anbu unsheathed his tanto "after this betrayal of Danzo I would kill you but I suspect that would cause trouble so I will drag your broken body to him" Naruto rolled up his sleeves showing two seals, he put his hands on the seals to release them and the ground below him cracked

"It is useless to try and stop me" the anbu froze feeling the chakra and was choking on the pressure "well well it seems you do not have to be anbu level to be an anbu, just as long as you are a part of root" he raised his hand

*universal pull*

The anbu slid forward taking a step back before Naruto increased the pull making the anbu fly through the air, Naruto raised his other hand then a black sword which looked like a rod materialised from it. The anbu was stabbed through the gut killing the log he substituted for

"Hm where did you go" he looked around seeing the anbu's chakra going towards the village "damn that was boring but he is going to tell Danzo and I can't really catch up with him now" he jumped away in the opposite direction

(Meanwhile)

Team 8, 7 and 10 along with Kurenai, Neji and lee were walking to their training grounds, chatting on what they were going to do after training but were stopped by a large chakra rise in a forest next to training ground 43

"What was that?" Sai asked confused not knowing what he was feeling lee nodded in agreement

"Its chakra, a whole lot of chakra" Kurenai squinted her eyes trying to see anyone close but failed "wait no it couldn't be could it, Tsunade is it?"

Tsunade nodded "yea its Naruto's chakra" everyone was open mouthed about how a genin could have that much chakra "but why would he release so much chakra?" her question was answer a second later seeing a root anbu running away from Naruto's direction

We have to see what's happening even though it is troublesome" Shikamaru said in his rarely serious faces, everyone nodded and Hinata and Neji activated their byakugan while Shaya and Sasuke activated their sharingan

A minute later the group came across two dead bodies that had been killed recently and a leaf headband left on the ground a meter away from the bodies "Why?" everyone looked over to see Sai picking up the headband "why go?"

"I can still see Naruto far in the distance" Neji spoke up "Follow me" he jumped to the trees and everyone followed

(With Naruto)

He had one hand on his mouth while walking slowly, Naruto coughed again and blood landed on his hand then dripped to the ground 'Shukaku how long is it going to take for you to be perfectly in the seal along with Kurama'

**'****Just a minute or two and sorry for the pain but if you want my help this needs to happen'** she had her head down feeling sorry for herself

Naruto made it to a clearing in the forest and fell on his knees coughing up more blood **'Naruto hurry I can feel someone behind us, it seems your friends are coming'** Kurama stretched from her sleeping position

'Fuck can't they leave me alone for once' Naruto got up again and started to run but a tree rose from the ground catching his whole body with only his head showing "now that's not very nice" he broke the genjutsu and looked behind him to see the three teams with the extra people

"Sorry about that but it was the only way to stop your movements without hurting you" Kurenai apologised

"NARUTO" Sai shouted "where are you going, did you get lost going back to the village"

Naruto chuckled "stop with the act I know you want to bring me to the leaf and try to make Danzo forget about me killing two of his anbu" a wolf with ten tails and the same eyes appeared over him "But know my hatred is far greater than your love for ramen Uzumaki"

"But Naruto don't you love me and aren't all of us your friends" Ino and Sakura said at the same time

Naruto shook his head "I don't love fan girls I hate them" Naruto sighed "to be honest they are only a few out of you I like and the rest I hate. Out of you I like my team, lee depending on how much he talks about youth, Choji and Shikamaru you two were my friends in the academy but we don't have anything in common" he took a long breath

"Kurenai I don't really know you but since you are a good friend of Tsunade I suppose you can't be that bad and the rest of you I hate so you see I only like four or five of you"

"You are wrong with everything except the annoying fan girls, we are your friends" Sasuke added in

"I am not going to give a sob story about my life, it is ether kill me or let me go and if you just knock me out and bring me back I won't stop trying to leave" Naruto stared coldly and caught his headband Sai threw at him

"Put it on" Naruto raised an eyebrow "I will make you see we are all your friends and you will put that headband on to prove you are a leaf shinobi"

Naruto looked down at the headband on his hand "thanks Sai" he clenched his hand and broke the metal part of the headband "woops I guess I am no longer a leaf shinobi" he dropped the broken headband on the ground

"N-Naruto, I don't know what you have planned but can I come with you because I-I-I l-l-lo-lo-love y-you" Hinata began her stuttering after weeks of learning not to

Naruto was going to answer but Shaya shouted out "hey Hinata what are you doing, I was going to go with him on a romantic journey with him just the two of us" everyone sweat dropped while the two girls walked to either side of Naruto

"To be honest I was going to leave the village when the rest my family and Dan died in the war and now I guess this is my chance" Tsunade sighed and if on time a puff of smoke appeared showing the legendary pervert toad sage

"Tsunade do you really want to leave the village over a reason like that or is it something else?" before she could answer he interrupted her "there is no reason you should follow your son, you are the mother and he is young, it's your job to put him on a good path in life but you encourage him on the wrong path" Tsunade looked down unable to answer

Naruto coughed "jiraiya correct" the toad sage turned his head to the blond "may I ask who are you to decide if someone is going down the wrong path, you are not a god or anyone special. You are just a perverted old man who wasted his life so do not question anyone else's choices"

"Don't insult pervy sage" Sai made a clone which moved his hands above the real Sai's palm and a blue ball appeared "rasengan"

*Chidori*

Lightning gathered in Sasuke's hand and both Sai and Sasuke charged at Naruto who sighed "you two never learn do you." Naruto caught their wrists but skidded back at the power behind the charge, the Sai clone had thrown his kunai at Naruto's head and it made collision. His head went back then back to normal; many eyes went wide as Naruto had caught the kunai between his teeth and blood dripped out at the corners of his mouth.

Naruto threw the duo back only to dodge a chakra blade but got a small cut on the cheek "you are mine Senju after what you did to me at the exams" Asuma had a frown on his face. Naruto lost all expressions as well as his and his team's movement; they all looked down to see a shadow stretching from all the way behind them

"You have improved Shikamaru, to get Tsunade as well in your shadow must have used a lot of brain power to pull that off but" Naruto clapped "you must have physical strength to hold the shadows and mine is far greater than yours, all it does is slow me down a bit" Naruto bit his thumb and jiraiya and Tsunade did the same before slamming their hands on the ground removing the shadows.

*summoning jutsu*

Three puffs of smoke appeared one toad, one slug and one fox, for a second everyone went pale seeing the fox thinking it was Kyuubi but was reassured by the jonin who saw the number of tails. "Well I am sorry I have to do this Tsunade but you must stay in the village even if by force, Bunta oil" the massive toad shot oil and jiraiya shot fire

*sage art toad flame stream*

**"****Your fire is nothing to me, kitsuni are not just good in fox fire but we are also immune to fire"** Kuyou used his tails to block the stream of fire

*kitsuni fire – flame bomb*

Kuyou created a ball of fire above his mouth and fired it at the toad but was blocked by a water bullet which created a lot of steam covering everyone there and some of the surrounding forests. Team 8 appeared on the ground except Tsunade as she was fighting jiraiya, Shaya activated her EMS Naruto went into one tail state and Hinata's byakugan intensified enough to see the pupil then the three split up. Naruto going with Kurenai, Asuma and Shikamaru, Shaya went with Sasuke, Sai and rock lee and Hinata went with the rest except Sakura and Ino who were too scared to fight.

(With Shaya)

"You, how could you a failure in our clan achieve those eyes before me" Sasuke scowled clearly annoyed "Answer me I am the head of the Uchiha clan"

She gave an Uchiha smirk "Are you saying that you are better than me just because the council said you were head of the clan" an orange skeletal form appeared covering her then skin appeared on it "now before you say you are better try beating my susano" susano punched the ground where Sasuke was but he dodged it barely

*fire style – fireball jutsu*

Sasuke blew a fireball doing nothing to susano

*shadow clone jutsu*

10 Sais charged at Shaya only for susano to swing his hand destroying all clones and Sai was sent flying to be caught by Neji "we have to form a plan" Sasuke and Sai nodded

(With Hinata)

Hinata was gracefully dodging attacks from Choji and hitting his chakra points leaving only ten more to close while Tenten threw weapon after weapon but to no avail as Hinata just hit them away

*Eight trigrams 64 palms*

Hinata ran past Choji and hit Tenten who couldn't dodge because of her low taijutsu speed closing all of her chakra points

*expansion jutsu*

"Take this" Choji sent his fist a Hinata who once again dodged it and hit his chest with her finger tips

"It's over" he coughed up blood "I hit the last of your chakra points and I have hit your lungs, you might die or live, I don't know but I know you can't fight anymore"

(With Naruto)

"You know you could let us go without any trouble" Naruto dodged another chakra blade and getting another cut on the cheek

"Like we will let you go demon, I let you be before but after you put me under genjutsu and embarrassed me, I decided I will kill you" Asuma spat out "come on Kurenai"

Naruto made eye contact with Kurenai "I want to know Kurenai are you like him, delusional with your hate that you blame me instead, do you hate me for who I am?"

"N-no I don't hate you" Kurenai stuttered at Naruto when he gave a light smile at her answer

"Then do you hate people that attack me for a reason like Kyuubi" he narrowed his eyes

She gave a quick answer "no I actually hate people like that, to be honest you seem like a nice boy who got misjudged"

'Hey Kurama can you sense she is lying'

**'****She has no negative emotions against you, so the chance she is lying to you is very small'**

"I don't do this often but Kurenai I will give you a onetime offer, join me and go to somewhere where everyone is equal and they do not judge you for something that can't be helped" Naruto put his hand forward so she could take it "or stay with the leaf, that will use you then throw you away when they are done but I understand if you want to stay there"

Asuma gritted his teeth "do you actually think Kurenai would go with you scum"

Kurenai looked down before looking at him straight in the eye "I will go with you because I believe there will be some good in the world but I still will not harm my friends ok?" Asuma looked shocked to see his crush go with the demon

"Your choice" Naruto whistled and team 8 plus Kurenai landed behind him "let's end this" he threw three smoke bombs on the floor for cover, in the smoke wood came out of Naruto's back and gentle touched his team "don't worry this is all part of the plan.

The wood that came out of his back fell to the ground and started changing into replicas of the girls and one of Naruto "these clones will cover our escape"

"Hey we can make clones too" Shaya huffed, the rest nodded at the statement

"First off we have to go before the smoke goes" they all jumped into the trees to leave and the clones went into battle "now I can explain myself, those were not ordinary clones, they were wood style and they are better than most clones since to dispel them you need to kill them"

"And how did you make clones of us?" Hinata asked

"Wood style absorbs chakra so I used your chakra to make them simple, however I have not completed the jutsu because it lasts for five minutes only but for now let's just get the hell out of here" Naruto ordered as team Naruto fled the leaf village

**Chapter end**

**Wow much longer than I expected to write but oh well and yes before you ask no Sasuke will stay in konoha because I can't make everyone bad. This might not be the valley of the end but it is a much bigger and better battle. I will not make Kurenai instantly fall in love with Naruto; he will have to earn her love**

**Now my question for you is how I am going to bring Temari into the harem? I have thought of a few ideas but I want to hear your opinion**

**Don't forget to review, fav and follow**

**Drag out **


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Senju **

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my little Christmas present and the rest of your Christmas **

"Not here either" the door slammed shut and the person ran down the corridor opening other doors

"No one here" another person responded doing the same as the first, the group stopped when they heard an explosion then ran towards it. As the group reached where the explosion happened the corridor had been destroyed and day light reached them. The group revealed to be team 7 who were currently looking up at an overshadowing figures that was standing above the rubble.

Sai had grown much taller from the three years that had past, from the smallest in his year to know one of the tallest. He wore orange anbu pants, a dark orange top that never covered his abs, ordinary ninja sandals and had a tanto on his back.

Sakura had not grown much at all in more ways than one making her the smallest on the team. She wore a dark red vest, black shorts with her kunai holder just below, black gloves and ordinary ninja sandals.

Sasuke was now average height with his sharingan active having three tomoe spin slowly. He wore an ordinary konoha outfit except instead of the green vest he wore anbu armour with the wrist guards and now he had a katana on his waist for easy unsheathing.

Kakashi was exactly the same as three years ago but there was a fifth man with them, the man wore the konoha outfit and had a face guard that had the konoha symbol instead of a head band. He had brown hair and no eyebrows.

"My my have you come all this way to see me, that makes me so happy" Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto's hair was now tied up at the back (like Itachi), he wore a cloak similar to the Akatsuki but his was an ocean blue colour with no clouds, black anbu pants, ninja sandals. "But it seems it is time for you to die" he put his hands together

*wood style – wood constriction jutsu*

Sasuke, kakashi and the other man managed to avoid the wood that came from the ground but Sai and Sakura got caught. "Kakashi, Sasuke I've got them take care of Naruto" the man used the same sign as Naruto and the wood slowly let Sai and Sakura go. While Sasuke and kakashi jumped to Naruto in hopes of knocking him out but had to dodge a chakra wave.

"It's not fair if you do all the fighting Naruto" Hinata walked behind him smiling at him but scowling when looking at team 7. Hinata is now nearly the same height as Naruto and her hair has grown out, she wore a white battle kimono that was tight on her body but baggy on the sleeves, she had bandages covering her breasts to protect her modesty and to stop them bouncing so much when she fights. She wore normal ninja pants and sandals "You could have at least told us where you had gone"

At seeing Hinata Sakura felt her soul being destroyed or more specifically her chest. Hinata saw Sakura speechless and followed her gave then started teasing her "Oh what's wrong Sakura, still a fan girl with no boyfriend what a shame" she put her arms under her chest pushing them up on purpose "Sorry Sakura but men like bigger chests compared to washboards, isn't that right _Naruto_" she looked over to him seductively

He just looked at Hinata "if you're asking me who's breasts I like better out of the two of you well it's obvious isn't it" he pointed at Sakura "she doesn't even have a pair of breasts yet" sakura was now getting pissed at them and jumped at Naruto then tried to punch him. He raised his hand and caught her punch but to his surprise she managed to push him back a small bit.

"You're not the only one that learned the chakra fist technique Naruto" sakura punched again hitting him in the face but he didn't look interested "I am not a weak fan girl anymore"

"That may be so but the technique you used is useless against a master of the technique, although it is understandable since you probably learned it from a scroll, correct" he punched her away making a crater in the ground "People like you should just die" Naruto took out a shuriken and blew on it making wind surround it then threw it at sakura

*wood style – wood prison jutsu*

Wood trapped Sakura's feet locking her in place she closed her eyes waiting to get hit but when it never came she opened her eyes to see Sai managing to block the shuriken with his tanto and wind release "you ok sakura and don't worry sakura I like your chest the way it is" Sai said ruining the moment

Sasuke ran behind Naruto stabbing him in the shoulder with a Chidori "enough is enough Naruto you and the rest of your team is coming back to the leaf with us now"

"Oh am I now, are you sure about that" Hinata jumped away as Naruto turned to wood with paper bombs covering him. The bombs exploded but Sasuke managed to avoid most of the damage but had a little burn on his arm that used Chidori "sorry to cut this meeting short but I guess I have to be going now or mother would be very anger"

"Oh no you don't you are not going anywhere except your home in the leaf village" Sai had moved to block their path "even if I have to break every bone in your body"

"Hinata you can have you fun now" she nodded and charged at him in speeds only the sharingan and above could see then hit him in the chest. Nothing happened for a second then Sai fell over unable to move

"Let's go Naruto" both jumped away leaving the group and Sai who was constantly coughing up blood

After Naruto and Hinata left, team 7 had no choice but to retreat since Sai and Sasuke needed medical treatment and there was no way kakashi and the man known as Yamato could beat all of team 8 and Kurenai at the same time. "No we can't give up now we're so close, this is the first time we seen them in three years"

"Shut up Sai, you got easily beaten by the supposedly weakest member of the team, do you really think we can beat them without most of us dying you dope" Sasuke crossed his arms while gritting his teeth thinking to himself that he is weak

Sai was about to respond when kakashi spoke up "Sasuke is right Sai, it looks like we would need more than one team to take them down or even a team for every member and with the threats against the village we can't do it" he put his hand on Sai's shoulder "don't worry we will get them back eventually"

"Yeah all the rest of rookie 9 and team guy will help us get them back" Sai grinned making everyone else smile

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was comically running from a red head called Kushina for hurting her son as she was swinging her sword left and right

(Flashback – two months ago)

Naruto was currently learning how to control demon chakra in its advanced form "ok Naruto to learn the next stage you need to completely unlock the seal by doing this I can send more chakra a lot faster and easier"

"And how do I do that exactly"

Kurama gave a nervous chuckle "see the paper seal over there next to the pipes that carry chakra, take it off but be careful I know there is a failsafe encase it gets taken off by mistake so be careful"

Naruto casually walked over to the seal and the water lifted him up off the ground "and off it goes" he grabbed the seal but before he could two figures stopped him and carried him to the ground "What the hell how can there be others here"

"Don't worry we are not here to hurt you, we just saved you" a man with blond spiky hair wearing a konoha shinobi outfit with a white coat with fourth hokage on the back

"Yeah we saved you where's our thanks you know" Kushina replied childishly

Naruto sighed "so you stopped me from freeing Kurama from her cage completely" he hummed "but we are like best friends, she said we could chase rabbits and stuff" he act innocently

"Sure but can I ask you a question" he nodded at Kushina "are you retarded or something, why would you trust a demon fox"

Kurama growled "Hey I am very trustworthy, now could both of you just leave" they started throwing insult after insult while Minato sweat dropped and just watched not getting involved or face a woman's fury. None of them even noticing that Naruto just walked over to the seal and ripped it off then walked back beside Minato.

"I was just wondering fourth, how you survived as long as you did with a wife like that, I just don't know how it is possible" Naruto questioned

Minato gave a thumb up "Well let's just say I had a gift of escaping an angry woman" he grinned "are you asking me this because you have a girl you like that has the same temper as Kushina, don't worry I will help in any way I can"

Naruto quickly thought of a lie "well it's kind of awkward but you know how the Senju clan is said to be elite" Minato nodded "since I was well one of the only male future heads all the other clans are putting pressure on their daughters to get me and well some of the girls have gone too far with it by tying me up and doing stuff"

Minato gave him a hug with tears going down his face "Don't worry you are just too young to understand how lucky you are" Kushina and Kurama were almost crying until Naruto's hand found its way into his chest, Kushina was in shock and Kurama was giving a sadistic laugh "why"

Naruto backed off from the former hokage "Sorry but it seems hokage's can make mistakes, you asked the third to announce I was a jinjuriki in front of villagers that don't understand so think I'm a demon also for that I am thankful because I can see the world as it truly is" with that Minato faded from the mindscape

"YOU BASTARD" Kushina rushed at him unsealing a sword, he clicked his fingers and she fell on the ground in pain "What did you do"

"Simple really, this is my mindscape and you are a foreign object I can easily get rid of but to be honest I will only destroy you when I kill your son until then make yourself comfortable" Naruto made a crazy laugh when she screamed as he increased her pain

(Flashback end)

Naruto had left his mindscape to avoid Kushina and he would never forget the anger of a mother from hurting her son, Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade, Shaya and Hinata asleep while Kurenai was keeping watch.

Tsunade and Kurenai had not changed a bit except Kurenai is more trusting. Shaya on the other hand had grown hair similar to Kurenai and breasts the same as Hinata since both have been on the miracle diet Tsunade told them about, she wore band around her breasts with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back that exposed her stomach and shoulders, wrist guards, shorts with bandages and average ninja sandals.

Naruto sighed in defeat as when he was trying to escape Kushina's wrath the girls had made themselves comfy Tsunade was on his right, Hinata on his left and Shaya on top. Naruto tried to get them off him but heard moaning he looked at Hinata and saw his whole arm was in her kimono then paled 'how the fuck did I not notice'. He looked to the right 'well at least she doesn't have my arm in there' he then looked to see Shaya if she was doing anything but she was lying normally. 'Ok this is too much for one guy to handle seriously these girls are going to drive me crazy'

**Chapter end**

**Thanks for reading please review, fav and follow. Now has anyone got an idea on how Temari is going to join the harem seriously if I don't know how is she going to be in the harem? That is your job my readers**

**Now have a merry Christmas and a happy new year**


End file.
